Who Are You?
by TwitterBug
Summary: Jasper and Rosalie Hale have just moved to Forks , Washington after their parents death.Jasper meets Edward Cullen and finds an attraction to the boy.Will he admit the truth or will he risk losing the greatest chance at love?
1. Look at me , looking at you

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Edward's POV

It was another day in hell. This small town was going to suck the life out of him one day. If high school didn't do it first. He had always lived in Forks. The small town located in dreary Washington. The whole town was almost constantly bombarded with rain year round. Of course there were rare days when the sun would shine , but they were few and far between. He had been born in the small hospital to his doctor father and home designer mother , Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They had lived in the same house since his birth. His mother had designed the entire five bedroom mansion and they were happy.

They family dynamic was typical. His father worked as one of the world's greatest surgeons at the same hospital that Edward was born at. His mother ran her business from home. Between the two of them they were millionaires. Edward was seventeen and slightly anti-social. He was the most sought after male of the small high school population. The girls drooled over him , but they were wasting there time. He had known for three years now that he was gay. He hadn't really had any relationships , just a few experiments in the clubs in the larger surrounding cities. He had the support of his family though to help him through the bad times. Especially his sister , Alice. She was a year younger than him and always the life of any situation. She was a non-stop ball of energy. He referred to her as his energizer bunny with a platinum visa. She was a borderline shopaholic , but he loved her.

Their friends were supportive to his lifestyle to. Jacob was his age and seemed to see past Alice's faults. They had started dating two years ago and had been attached at the hip since. Emmett was a year older than Edward , but he was the jokester of the group. He looked like he could crush you at any moment , but those who knew him knew that he was a big teddy bear at heart. Emmett towered over the rest of them at six foot and had the muscles of the world's best body builder. Edward was the next tallest at five foot nine and his trademark bronze hair. Jacob was only a few inches shorter than him. Poor Alice was only five foot. The phrase big things come in small packages definately applied to her. Get her mad and the pixie was terrifying.

Today was the first day of the new school year and Edward was actually excited. The news around town was that two new students would be joining their year. They had moved in with their guardian , their uncle , Charlie Swan , from Dallas , TX. They had lost their parents in a car crash a few months ago and they had come to live with Police Cheif Swan since his daughter stayed with her mother in Pheonix. All they knew was their names , Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They had never visited that Edward could remember , but he had hopes that things would be looking up in his love life with the arrival of Jasper.

Edward pushed his thoughts away as he got ready for another long day. Alice was already in her second hour of primping and Emmett and Jacob would be here soon. They always rode together in Edward's silver Volvo.

At a quarter to eight they pulled into the parking lot and as usual every eye was on them as the got out.

"So Edward....fresh meat this year. Think he'll be your type?" Emmett asked as they took their usual table near the parking lot while they waited for the bell to ring.

"Gee...I don't know. How can I tell if I've never seen the boy?" Edward shot back at him.

"Now , now. Let's all play nicely. Besides on of them is a girl Em. She may just knock your socks off."Alice defended Edward.

"Nah. You know me. Ain't found a woman good enough for me yet." he corrected Alice.

"Maybe you just haven't found one to tolerate the crap that comes out your mouth."Jacob said as he ducked the swing Emmett threw his way.

"Why don't you go bang the pixie you ass!"Emmett yelled at Jacob.

The conversation was stopped as the sound of a motorcycle approaching caught their attention. They watched as it parked in front of the office and it's two passengers climbed off. Edward watched as the driver pulled his helmet off and felt his breath hitch as he stared at the blond. He was gorgeous. Wearing a pair of tight jeans and a blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket the blond was like a wet dream come true.

Edward thanked God he was sitting so no one would notice the erection that was now pushing forcefully against his own jeans. He watched as the blond grabbed his things and started towards the office. As he held the door for his sister he noticed Edward and shot him a small smile before entering.

"Wow. Did you see that bike?They just released that model last week. It was sweet!"Jacob said in awe.

Alice just rolled her eyes and noticed the blank looks on Edward and Emmett's faces.

"You two okay?" she asked. When neither responded she snapped her fingers in front of Edward's face.

"Huh...?" Edward replied still a little dazed.

Before they could hound them anymore the bell rang. Edward walked off to his first class with Jasper's entrance running through his mind. The impression he gave Edward was one that he wouldn't soon forget. He spent the rest of the class day dreaming of the God-like blond who rode into his life. At the end of class poor Edward was so hard that he decided he would need to relieve the pressure before someone noticed and headed to the bathroom.

Jasper's POV

Jasper was waiting patiently for his sister to remove herself from the only bathroom in the house. He was never able to beat her in there. As he waited he thought back on the events that led them to this podunk little town with their uncle and his solitary bathroom. His parents had been driving back from a convention in Austin and a drunk driver had plowed into them five miles from home. The car had caught fire before the police arrived so they were unable to recover much. He had been devestated , but held it together for his sister's sake. They had been informed a week ago that they would be released into the custody of their father's brother , Charlie Swan. They had never really spent much time with him over the years and only vaguely remembered his daughter , Bella. So far things had been as good as they could be. Now they were getting ready for their first day at Fork's High.

Jasper was thrust back into the present as Rosalie opened the door and walked right into him.

"Jeez , stalker much little bro?" Rosalie asked as she helped him off the floor.

"Well excuse me for having to take a piss while you cake make-up on your face." Jasper replied.

"What's the matter?Wake up on the wrong side of the bed there Jazzy?" she smiled as he winced at the stupid nickname she thought up for him.

"We can stand here and argue till I piss on you or you can move the hell out my way." Jasper told her letting his annoyence get the better of him.

Ten minutes later they were climbing on his bike and heading towards school. Rosalie protested the bike , of course , but it beat the alternative of walking. They pulled up in the parking lot , trying to ignore the stares as the walked to the office. As he held the door for her he noticed a tall boy with bronze hair staring at him with his mouth open. Before he could register what he was doing he smiled at the boy and entered the office.

As he settled in his first class Jasper found his mind wandering back to the beautiful boy he'd seen this morning _Wait , did I just call him_ _beautiful...What the FUCK!!!_Jasper shook his head to get the thoughts off his mind as he tried to concentrate on class. He failed miserably though as the boy made his way back after a few minutes.

_He was standing in front of the boy and they were staring into each others eyes. The boy raised his hand to Jasper's cheek and rubbed his thumb soothingly across his flesh. Jasper leaned into the touch , purring slightly at the feeling. They slowly inched closer to each other Jasper could feel the boy's warm breath on his lips. It made him shudder slightly in anticipation. They were almost touching and he went to press his lips against the boys when...Rrrrriiiinnnggg!_Jasper was pulled from his daydream by the bell. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed his little episode. Thankfully they all seemed preoccupied. Jasper gathered his books as the other students filled out the door. Before he went to stand up Jasper noticed that despite the disturbing nature of his daydream he was hard as a rock. Jasper carefully positioned his bag over his raging hard-on and made his way to the nearest restroom.

As soon as he made it into the safety of the stall he unzipped his fly and pulled his dick through his boxers. He gripped his cock and slowly pumped it while thinking of the hottest porn star he could. Even with the amazing visual he took notice that it wasn't working like he thought. Confused and in need of a quick release he pictured the boy. Instantly his dick twitched in his hand. It was disturbing , but he decided that no one would ever know so he went with it. He pictured the boy kneeling in front of him , his lips wrapped around his cock as he bobbed up and down his length. He pumped faster as he imagined the feel of his warm mouth sliding in time with his hand. The boys tongue wrapping around the head as he reached the top. Jasper was close now , lost in the little fantasy. He never heard Edward enter as he reached his climax.

_"Ohh...Fuck!!_" he growled as he came in his hand. The waves of pleasure rocketing through him. He cleaned up the mess and opened the door. He ran right into Edward who was standing just outside the stall.

"Ss..orry..."he told the boy as he blushed furiously. He looked up when he didn't respond and paled as he realized that it was the same boy he'd just jacked off to. The boy looked at him , unable to form words. Jasper looked down and noticed the bulge in the boys pants.

"How long...have you been...in here?" Jasper managed to choke out.

"Uhh...about somewhere around ohh fuck..." the boy answered.

"Oh." Jasper answered looking at the floor "I'm gonna go now." He turned and walked to the door.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. By the way the name's Edward. Edward Cullen. Jasper isn't it?" Edward said before he reached the door.

"Yeah...um...bye." Jasper said as he raced out the door to his next class. _Dear God kill me now!!!_He thought as he took a seat at the back of the room. He had just jacked off to the image of Edward sucking his dick then ran into him and learned that he had been in the room as he came. Yeah this day was just great.


	2. What does it all mean?

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Edward's POV

Edward made his way to the nearest bathroom and rushed in , eager to take care of his Jasper inspired problem. As he stepped into the room he heard a very sultry sounding voice say _"Ohh...fuck."_ Edward moved in front of the first stall , curious as to who made the comment and why. As he was thinking of the possibilities the door swung open and he was hit with a warm , muscular body. He looked at the culprit and about fell over. There was a very embarassed looking Jasper with his eyes on the floor.

"Ss...orry..." he said.

Edward knew he should say something , but he couldn't seem to make his mouth work at that moment. Jasper looked up at him and immediately turned white. The action seemed strange to Edward. It was obvious that it wasn't from being caught because he was already informed that someone was in the bathroom with him. Jasper immediately looked down. Edward followed the movement of his eyes and noticed how they landed on his erection. Jasper spoke again.

"How long...have you been...in here?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Uhh...about somewhere around ohh fuck..." Edward answered honestly. This seemed to embarass poor Jasper even further as he quickly trained his eyes on a spot on the floor.

"Oh." he paused then added "I'm gonna go now." With that he turned toward the door. Edward panicked slightly. He needed to reassure the poor kid that he had nothing to worry about.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. By the way the name's Edward. Edward Cullen. Jasper isn't it?" he said before Jasper reached the door. He figured he might as well get the introductions out of the way. Especially since he planned to get to know him much better in the near future.

"Yeah...umm...bye." Jasper said and ran out the door. Edward was left staring at the door as it closed. That boy was something else. That was for sure. The reason for his visit to the bathroom was brought back to his attention. He walked into the same stall that Jasper had used. He pulled down his pants and his boxers. His cock promptly stood at attention , begging for release. He grasped it in his hand and launched into a fantasy starring Jasper.

_They were parked in the woods after a ride on the motorcycle that Jasper had arrived on. Jasper was kissing a trail along Edward's neck as he moaned. Their hands roamed free , tearing the clothes off each other. Once they were free of the offending items Edward turned Jasper around and bent him over the bike. Once he was comfortable Edward took the bottle of lube he had brought in his pocket and applied it to his cock. Then he placed a generous amount on his fingers and tossed the bottle aside. He placed his fingers gently into Jasper's opening. A moan escaped from Jasper's lips. After he was prepared Edward lined his cock up and softly pressed inside. He began thrusting in and out as Jasper's moans became screams of pleasure._ All to soon Edward reached the edge and tumbled over it. His cum shot out with a force that he had never experienced before. After he came back down to Earth he was glad that he had been seated through his orgasm. Otherwise he may have fallen to the floor from the intensity. He cleaned up and headed to his next class.

Jasper's POV

Jasper tried to block out the humiliating moment for the rest of the day. He was actually doing pretty good until lunch came around. He walked into the lunchroom and got in line. After grabbing his food he walked off in search of his sister. As he looked around the room his eyes landed on Edward. He was sitting at a table in the corner of the room surrounded by a girl and two guys. He about threw his lunch in the air when Rosalie walked up behind him.

"Hey , your jumpy little bro." she said when he turned to face her.

"Yeah. You kinda startled me." he replied.

They made their way to an empty table that provided Jasper with a good view of Edward's. He took in the people that were sitting with Edward. The girl was small with short black hair and the appearence of a pixie. She was sitting next to a tall , tan boy with long black hair slicked back in a ponytail. The other guy was big and muscular with short black hair. As he watched Edward speaking his friends laughed loudly and Edward blushed an angry shade of red. Jasper was brought out of his assesment by a few people who joined him and Rosalie at their table.

"Jasper these are my new friends. Angela , Mike and Tyler." Rose said gesturing to each as she introduced them.

Angela was a shy looking girl with brown hair and was the blond who smiled warmly as he was introduced. Tyler just waved and pushed his black hair back out of his eyes.

Rosalie started a conversation with Mike and Tyler , each hanging on her every word. Angela sat next to Jasper in silence until she noticed him staring at Edward's table.

"I see you noticed them." she said in a small voice.

"Yeah. Who are they?" he asked turning to her.

"Well the big one is Emmett McCarty. He is quite the ladies man. The tall one next to the pixie looking girl is Jacob Black. He's dating the girl , Alice Cullen. The one with the bronze hair is her brother , Edward Cullen." she said as she pointed them out.

"So is Emmett single?" Rose asked suddenly very interested.

"Yeah. He and Edward both , but Edward doesn't date girls." Angela told her.

"Why not?" Jasper asked as Rose turned her attention back to Mike and Tyler.

"He's gay. Has been for three years now." she replied , blushing slightly.

Jasper spent the rest of lunch deep in thought over this new information. So Edward was gay. _Wait I jerked off to this guy. Does that make me_ _gay too_? He really didn't think so. He liked girls. A lot. He had never had sex , but he had masturbated to photos and videos of women for years with great success. _Until this morning _, a voice in his head pointed out. So what did that mean? It was all too confusing. Maybe it was a one time thing. A fluke. Yeah that's it. _Keep telling yourself that_ , the voice said. He shook his head a little trying to rid himself of these thoughts. Before lunch was over Mike struck up a conversation with him.

"So , Jasper , you got a girlfriend back home?" he asked.

Before he could answer Rose spoke , "Little Jas? Are you kidding? The boy never showed much interest in women."

"You know Cullen's a fag. You could always hook up with him." Mike said pointing toward Edward's table just as Edward turned to look at him.

"Thanks a lot Rose. Way to sell me down the river. And no I'm not into guys thank you very much!" Jasper sneered at Mike as he ducked his head to avoid Edward's gaze. Thankfully the bell rang and released him from the horror of Mike's prescence. He made his way to his next class , Biology , pissed at Rose for her big mouth.

Edward's POV

Edward took his seat next to Emmett at their usual table. He had been thinking about Jasper since the run-in earlier and he was eager to get a look at him again. He was looking around the crowded lunchroom when Emmett interrupted his search.

"So talk to the new kids yet?" he asked.

"I ran into Jasper in the bathroom." Edward replied looking at him.

"Oh and how'd that go?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"Fine." Edward answered looking away.

"Oh I know that tactic , Ed. What happened?" she asked looking at him with a gleam in her eye.

"Nothing." he answered still looking away from her.

"Come on. You can tell us." Jacob said.

"Yeah. What did he walk in on you jacking off?" Emmett teased.

Edward just looked down. This caused Alice to squeal.

"No way man!" Jacob said.

"It wasn't like that." Edward replied.

"Well , then..." Emmett started.

"Oh , my god. You caught him didn't you?" Alice squeeked out.

Edward looked at her and laughed at him rather loudly.

"Look , don't say anything to anyone else. I said I wouldn't say anything." Edward told them. They each talked among themselves as Edward continued his search for Jasper. He was rewarded when he heard Mike Newton say _"Cullen's a fag. You could always hook up with him"_ from a few tables over. He locked eyes with Jasper for a minute before he said something to Newton and ducked his head down.

Edward spent the rest of lunch wondering what Jasper could have said to him. At least he knew his oreintation now. That was a good thing to have out of the way. The bell ringing brought him out of his thoughts and he said his goodbyes to the gang. He headed off to Biology wondering when he would see the beautiful blond again.


	3. First kiss

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Jasper's POV

As Jasper walked to Biology he was once again bugged by Mike Newton. The boy talked his ear off about stupid crap as they headed into the classroom. Jasper blocked out the sound of his voice. He didn't really like this boy so it was for the best. When the reached the teacher Jasper looked around the room. Every seat was filled except the one next to Edward. The teacher instructed him to sit in the vacant seat. This was going to be just great. He would spend the next hour sitting next to the boy who had caught him jerkin his gherkin to thoughts about him. Well at least he didn't know his motivation. As he walked toward the seat he felt Mike's hand on his arm. He turned to find the boy had a big smile on his face.

"See. Now you get some quality time with the pretty boy." he told Jasper.

"Shut up , Mike." Jasper said as he continued toward Edward.

He avoided looking at Edward as he took his seat. The teacher started class and informed them that they would be working a lab today with their partners. They would need to identify the color and shape of the cells on the slides.

"So...I see you've met Newton." Edward said as the began their work.

"Yeah. He was at our lunch table. The guy's a prick isn't he?" Jasper replied as he put the first slide into the microscope.

"Yeah. He always gives me crap." Edward said.

"Oh cause of your...umm..." Jasper said unable to really bring himself to say the words. He wasn't sure if Edward talked about his sexuality.

"You mean because of me liking guys?" Edward said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if you talked about it." Jasper replied , blushing slightly.

"Well , I believe in being open. If someone has a problem with it then that's there business. So what did he do to get on your nerves?" Edward asked as Jasper passed him the microscope to do the next slide.

"He said some stupid derogatory thing at lunch." Jasper said hoping that Edward wouldn't push the subject. He didn't really want to repeat the hurtful comment.

"Oh. Was it directed at you or someone else?" Edward asked as they continued to check the slides.

"It was directed at someone else." Jasper said looking away from Edward.

"Oh so it was about me then." Edward stated.

"Yeah..." Jasper trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now. I guess I should thank you for being upset that he was talking crap about me." Edward said as he pushed the microscope back.

"Well , I don't think people should talk about other people behind their backs. It's just rude." Jasper said as he reached for the microscope. His hand brushed Edward's and he blushed. His hand was soft against his own. It sent a shiver running through Jasper's body. It was the strangest thing that had ever happened to him. Even stranger was the fact that he had a desire to feel it again.

For the rest of the class he spoke with Edward about other things. They talked about where he lived before coming to Forks and his friends. It was a comfortable discussion. When the bell rang Edward smiled and headed out the door.

Edward's POV

Edward was still wondering about the possibilities of what Jasper had said to Newton when the object of his thoughts walked in the room. He seemed uncomfortable walking with Newton. It piqued his curiosity even more. He knew the teacher would place him next to him. It was the only seat left. This made Edward very happy. He would get the chance to talk to him without it involving the uncomfortable akwardness that had accompanied their earlier meeting.

Edward noticed that Newton had stopped Jasper and was speaking to him.

"See. Now you get some quality time with the pretty boy." Newton told him. Jasper looked at him with disgust and replied to his comment.

"Shut up , Mike." He continued down the isle and took his seat. The teacher explained the assignment and let them get to work. Edward struck up a conversation with the gorgeous blond.

"So...I see you've met Newton." Edward started casually.

"Yeah. He was at our lunch table. The guy's a prick isn't he?" Jasper said. It made Edward giddy that he despised Newton.

"Yeah. He always gives me crap." Edward said trying to bring up the conversation he had with Newton at lunch.

"Oh cause of your...umm..." Jasper started but left the the question hanging in the air.

"You mean because of me liking guys." Edward found it unbearably cute that Jasper seemed unsure of whether he should bring it up. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if you talked about it." Jasper said as he blushed. That was really the cutest thing the boy did.

"Well , I believe in being open. If someone has a problem with it then that's there business. So what did he do to get on your nerves." Edward said. He had no reason to lie about his sexuality. In fact he would tell this boy even if no one else knew.

"He said some stupid derogatory thing at lunch." Jasper said. He seemed to be bothered about the comment. It was a good sign. It gave Edward even more hope.

"Was it directed at you or someone else?" He asked trying to figure out his orientation without making him more uncomfortable.

"It was directed at someone else." Jasper said as he looked away. Obviously he did not want to offend Edward. It was rather sweet.

"Oh so it was about me then." Edward stated.

"Yeah..." Jasper trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now. I guess I should thank you for being upset that he was talking crap about me." Edward said. It was very noble that he would be upset that Newton was talking shit about him.

"Well , I don't think people should talk about other people behind their backs. It's just rude." Jasper said as he reached for the microscope. His hand brushed Edward's and the sensation was amazing. It thrilled Edward and sent his heart racing. He was soft and warm. He found himself wondering if this was the hand he had used in the bathroom.

They spent the rest of the class discussing trivial things. Edward was sad that it had to end so soon. He went through the rest of the day without seeing Jasper again. He went home and thought about the boy that had plagued his thoughts all day long. He fell asleep to dream about the wonderful Jasper Hale.

The next two weeks were spent in the same fashion. They talked in Biology and he thought about him constantly. After the first week Him and his sister had joined their table at lunch. This seemed to piss Newton and Tyler off since they were infatuated with Rosalie. They weren't the only ones. She and Emmett had gotten closer. He had actaully asked her out , but she was playing hard to get. Which only served to spur Emmett on. He had a few more brushes with Jasper. Each time he would feel the same spark run through him and Jasper would blush and look away. Things were definately looking up. Alice had planned a group date for Friday night. They were going to see the new Transformers movie at the lone theater in town. Jasper and Rosalie would be joining them. Edward was nervous about spending two hours in a dark theater with Jasper.

Jasper's POV

It had been a great two weeks. He had become good friends with Edward and his friends. Rosalie was head over heels for Emmett , but she made him sweat it out. They were meeting them at the movies tonight and Jasper was nervous. Over the past two weeks he had thought about Edward more and more. He found that he could do nothing to get the boy out of his head. The feeling he got when they touched was stronger each time. He had dreamed of Edward every night after that first day. Each one was more sexual than the last. He wound up jerking off every morning in the shower. He had to admit that he was developing feelings for him. The thought terrified him. He and Rosalie got ready and headed to the theater.

"So do you think that Emmett will drool over this outfit?" Rose asked him as they waited.

"How the hell am I supposed to know." Jasper said.

"Well would it make you?" she asked.

"That is a disturbing thought that I never wish to entertain." Jasper replied. He was sure that nothing but Edward would make him drool now.

"I meant if I wasn't your sister , dumbass!" she yelled at him.

"Don't think I get past the fact that you are. Look here they come." Jasper answered. Thankful that he was spared her reply. He noticed Edward and had to fight not to drool in front of him. He looked so damn sexy it should be illegal. They greeted each other and bought the tickets. They took their seats in the theater. Rose and Emmett sat next to Alice and Jacob leaving Edward next to Jasper. Jasper was unsure if he could sit through the entire movie without attacking Edward.

About halfway through the movie Jasper and Edward's hands had brushed so many times that Jasper couldn't take it anymore. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He was standing in front of the sink trying to get his breathing to return to normal when the door opened and Edward walked in.

Edward's POV

Edward was riding next to Alice on the way to get Emmett and Jacob. They had talked about Jasper many times over the past two weeks and Edward had come to a decision. He would wait for Jasper to make a move first. He didn't want to scare him off. Alice saw this as an opportunity to interfere. She had been discreetly pushing them together over the weeks.

"So do you think anything will happen tonight?" she asked as they pulled up to Emmett's house and waited for him to come out.

"I told you. It's up to him." Edward replied.

"Well , I hope that it works out for ya." she said as Emmett walked to the car.

They picked up Jacob and headed to the theater. As soon as he saw Jasper Edward knew he was in trouble. The boy looked like sex on a stick. It was going to be a long night. They paid and went to their seats. Edward spent half the movie watching Jasper out the corner of his eye. Every time he would 'accidently ' brush against him , Jasper would close his eyes a little. It was cute. About halfway through Jasper jumped up and took off. Edward followed , concerned about him. He walked into the bathroom to find him standing in front of the sink , breathing hard.

"Hey man , are you o..." he started to ask , but was cutoff mid sentence when Jasper crashed into him. His lips hit Edwards and he sighed at the contact. Jasper moved his hands to his face and continued to move his lips against his. Edward was sure he had fallen asleep. He kissed Jasper back with force , figuring that if this was a dream he was gonna enjoy it. He wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist. He felt Jasper's tongue brush against his lips and he immediatly parted them. Jasper's warm tongue darted into his mouth. Edward couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him. Jasper's hands wound into his hair and pulled gently. Edward grabbed Jasper's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently. Jasper moaned in his mouth. This was definatly heaven. Edward moved his hands up Jasper's sides. Just as his lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen the bathroom door opened. An older gentleman appeared and Jasper jumped back.

"So sorry." the guy said as he turned around and left.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." Jasper said as he blushed. Before Edward could say anything he had run out the door. Edward floowed him , but he was already down the street. Edward returned to the group and told them he was going home. Edward lay awake hours later wondering what was going through Jasper's head at that moment.


	4. We need to talk

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Jasper's POV

Jasper watched as the door closed behind Edward. The thoughts he had been battling since they met pushed through to the front of his mind. It was all to much. He needed to kiss him. He felt the electricity that flowed between them when they touched light a flame in his abdomen. He made up his mind to just go for it when Edward started to speak.

"Hey man , are you o..." That was as far as he got as Jasper crossed the room and launched himself at Edward. Their bodies met and he pressed his lips against Edward's. The feeling was amazing. His lips were soft and warm. His heart racing in his chest , he traced Edward's lips with his tongue , begging for entrance. Edward parted his lips and Jasper shoved his tongue through. It was his personal heaven. He had this taste to him that Jasper couldn't identify. It was definately Edward. He moved his hands from Edward's face to his hair , not able to get enough of him. He pulled gently and Edward moaned. He would do anything to hear that sound again. Edward took his lip between his teeth and tugged at it. Jasper released a moan that Edward eagerly swallowed. He felt Edward start running his hands up his sides. He felt like he was on fire from the inside out. At that moment nothing except Edward mattered. Then he heard the door open and he was thrown back into reality. The older gentleman appologized and left.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." Jasper said realizing what he had just done. He blushed and ran out the door without another word. He continued down the street until he made it home.

He sat in his room thinking about what he had done. He had kissed Edward. He was so confused. It was the best experience he had ever had. Then why did you run , the voice in his head asked. He thought about the whole thing carefully. He had run because he was mortified that someone had walked in on them. _Do you really care if people know_ , the voice said. Did he? He thought about the kids at school. They didn't matter. Who cares if a bunch of people you don't give a shit about hate you? Then it hit him. What would Edward's friends think? Obviously they had no problem with Edward , but would they be cool with him being in a relationship? And Rose._ Dear god what would Rose think about him?_

Even though his reasoning felt shallow , he couldn't deny the fear that arose in him at the thoughts. He would have to face Edward again. What would he say to him? _'Hey I know I kissed you and all , but really I can't be like that. '_ Yeah that would go over great. Jasper tried to imagine a conversation that wouldn't end badly , but he seemed unable to. Finally succumbing to the emotional exhaustion he fell asleep. He dreamed that night of Edward being angry and the whole town chasing to the city limits with pitch forks.

Things didn't improve over the weekend. Rose had been constantly bugging him about why he left the theater. Any excuse he gave her she dismissed. As he got into bed Sunday night he was no closer to knowing what he would say to Edward the next day. He fell into another restless sleep. The past few nights had been hell and he looked like he felt.

Edward's POV

Edward arrived early at school. He had Alice pick everyone else up so that he could be there before Jasper. They had discussed the events over the weekend , but he was still no closer to knowing what was going on with Jasper. Alice had only been able to get Rose to tell her that Jasper had hardly been sleeping at night. This made Edward feel terrible. It was his fault. Alice had tried to convince him to go talk to Jasper , but he was afraid he would do more damage. Edward was pulled out of his thought as he heard Jasper's bike approaching. He waited till he parked and got off before he walked over. As soon as Jasper spotted him he froze.

"Hey Rose , can I talk to Jasper?" he asked. Rose promptly left them alone.

After a few agonizing minutes of silence Edward decided to start the conversation.

"So...how have you been?" he asked.

Jasper refused to look him in the eye , but finally responded.

"Fine."

"Look about Friday..." Edward started , but Jasper cut him off.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I don't know what came over me." he said as he glanced around nervously.

"You really mean that? Cause that was the best kiss I've ever had." Edward told him truthfully.

"Yes , I really mean it." he answered.

"Look we need to talk about this and this isn't the place. Come with me." Edward said and pointed to his car.

Jasper looked even more nervous at this suggestion.

"Look I'm not gonna rape you. Come on." Edward said. Jasper reluctantly followed him to his car. He climbed in and Edward got in the driver's seat. As they were pulling out of the parking lot Jasper spoke again.

"Where are we going?"

Jasper's POV

Jasper looked like shit and felt like it to. He and Rosalie made their way to school. The closer they got the more nervous Jasper became. He wondered if he could somehow avoid Edward forever. As they parked he noticed Edward and knew that it would be impossible. He walked up and asked Rose to let them talk. Jasper was frozen in fear.

"So...how have you been?" Edward asked.

Jasper really couldn't bring himself to say anything. What would he say anyway? I spent the weekend barely sleeping or eating. That would go over well. He was stuck. Backed in a corner with no visible exit. Apparently he could only lie and hope that Edward wouldn't see through it.

"Fine." Hell he didn't even sound like he believed it himself.

"Look about Friday..." Edward started again , but Jasper cut him off. He really didn't want to do this , but since he was hell bent on discussing it he decided to tell him that he made a mistake. Hopefully Edward would accept that.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I don't know what came over me." he said as convincingly as he could.

"You really mean that? Cause that was the best kiss I've ever had." Edward told him. Damn it! Why did he have to say things like that? He was making this harder. Those words made Jasper's heart soar , but he needed to stick to the plan.

"Yes , I really mean it." he told Edward.

"Look we need to talk about this and this isn't the place. Come on." Edward said. Jasper was reluctant to move. If he went with Edward they would be alone. There was no telling what he might do to Edward. It was important that he make things clear to Edward. Edward noticed his hesitation and tried again.

"Look I'm not gonna rape you. Come on." he told him. Jasper gave in. There was obviously no arguing the matter. They walked to Edward's car and climbed in. As they were pulling out the parking lot it occured to Jasper that he had no idea where they were going. Scrounging up his courage he asked Edward.

"Where are we going?" he waited for the answer with his heart beating away in his chest.

KINDA SHORT I KNOW , BUT WHAT CAN I SAY I WANTED TO END IT I WILL BE TAKING SUGGESTIONS ON WHERE EDWARD SHOULD TAKE JASPER FOR THEIR PLEASE PUT YOUR TWO CENTS IN...


	5. The meadow surprise

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

OKAY SINCE ONLY ONE PERSON SUGGESTED A PLACE FOR THEIR TALK AND I HATE TO KEEP PEOPLE WAITING SINCE I'M WAITING FOR SO MANY STORIES I HAVE DECIDED TO GO WITH THIS SUGGESTION. I WOULD ALSO LIKE YOUR OPINION FOR A FIRST DATE ACTIVITY. IT MAY NOT HAPPEN SOON , BUT THIS WAY I HAVE TIME TO PREPARE...

Edward's POV

I looked over at Jasper. He was obviously waiting for an answer , but I wasn't prepared to tell him exactly where I was taking him. This was my one chance to get everything out in the open and I wanted it to go perfectly.

"To a place I go to think." was all he said.

Jasper looked only slightly more relaxed , but not by much. Edward drove down the road till he reached the end and parked. Jasper looked at him questioningly. Edward gave him a smile and climbed out. Jasper reluctantly followed.

"So where are we?" Jasper asked as he walked to the front of the car to join Edward.

"We're not there yet. Follow me." Edward replied heading into the woods.

Jasper followed quietly. Edward looked back frequently to check on him. After about 20 minutes they had reached their destination. It was a beautiful meadow that was surrounded by trees and wild flowers that grew in the perfect circle that formed this magical place. Color flourished in ever place in the meadow. Hundreds of flowers grew in beautiful patches. As they walked through the natural archway formed by two tall trees Edward heard Jasper gasp behind him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Edward asked as he reached the center and sat down.

"Incrediably so. How did you find this place?" he asked as he joined Edward , sitting across from him.

"I found it by accident. I've only come here alone and I've never seen anyone else here so I'm sure that I'm the only one who knows about it." Edward told him. It was true. He had never brought anyone here before. This was a special place. It was meant to be shared with a special person. A person like Jasper. The fact that he had said he came here alone did not go unnoticed by Jasper. He blushed slightly at the statement.

"So , would you be willing to tell me how you really feel now?" Edward asked.

"I...just...I mean...I don't know. I'm so confused right now." Jasper said. It seemed that he was to the point that he couldn't even string together a complete sentence , but it was okay. Edward would stay as long as it took to get to the bottom of his feelings.

"Look , I used to feel that way. I know what it feels like to wake up one day and have no clue what you think. Would you be willing to tell me as best as you can? Maybe I can help." Edward told him.

"Okay. When I...kissed you...it was amazing. I felt like...everything was so.._.right._ It's hard to explain. Then the guy walked in and I freaked. The whole weekend I was thinking about how your friends would react...how Rose would react..." Jasper finished in a whisper.

Edward thought through the information before he answered. He had had those thoughts before. He knew the fear that came with them. He did find it a little funny that he was worried about how his friends would react to him being gay when they already had a gay friend. If the situation wasn't so serious he would have laughed.

"Look as far as _our_ friends go , they already know about me and are quite alright with it. Now Rosalie , well I'm not sure how she would react , but she seems okay with me." he said looking intently in Jasper's eyes , trying to convey the truth of the statement.

"I know they are okay with you , but are they okay with you dating? Plus would they really be okay with PDA?" Jasper said , obviously trying to convey the reasoning behind his worries.

"Of course they would be. Alice is perfectly fine with it." Edward told him.

"What do you mean _'Alice is perfectly fine with it '?_ Did you tell her what happened?" Jasper said slightly panicking.

"Look , she's been trying to get us together for weeks now." Edward told him. Deciding that it wouldn't help if Jasper knew that he had discussed it in detail with her.

"Okay , so their fine with it. What about Rosalie?" he said.

"Look I'm sure Rose will love regardless." Edward told him.

Jasper seemed to think everything over. Edward slowly reached for his hand. When his fingers brushed Jasper's hand he jumped slightly , but didn't pull away. Edward took this as consent and laced his fingers with his. He rubbed his thumb over Jasper's hand in soothing circles. He looked up at Jasper with a smile. Jasper had his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips. Edward knew he wanted to kiss him again , but he wanted it to be okay with Jasper first. He didn't need a repeat.

"Jasper...can I...umm...do you want..." Edward tried and failed to get the question out.

"What Edward? I can't answer if you don't ask." Jasper told him with a smirk.

"Look I want to ask , but I don't want you to freak out on me." Edward told him.

"I won't freak out. Unless you're asking me to have sex with you." Jasper said laughing slightly. He stopped when Edward didn't join in. Edward could see the panic rising in his face and hurried to tell him what he wanted to ask.

"No , no , of course not. Hell even I haven't done that. I wanted to kiss you again." Edward said looking away , afraid of his reaction. He felt Jasper's hand on his cheek. He turned to look at him and was immediately met with his lips. He closed his eyes , enjoying the feeling. He moved his hand slowly to rest at the back of Jasper's head. He felt Jasper lean into him move. It threw him of balance and he laid back , Jasper following him. He never broke the contact. As they laid back , Jasper settled himself between Edward's legs. Edward deepend the kiss and felt himself growing hard beneath Jasper. His hands roamed down Jasper's body to rest on his hips. He felt Jasper run his hands over his body and couldn't help the moan that escaped. Jasper trailed kisses down his neck and back over and over again.

Edward had to fight the urge to grind his arousal against Jasper. He didn't think he would take it to well. Just as the thought left his mind , Jasper ground his equally hard cock into his. He groaned in unison with Jasper. After what felt like hours Edward couldn't take anymore , he needed relief. He brought Jasper's face to his and looked into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked.

"Yeah , I think so , why?" Jasper asked looking at him in confusion.

"If your like me you are in need of some serious relief and I want to give you that. Is that okay?" Edward asked looking into his eyes , gauging his reaction.

"Do I have to give it back to you?" Jasper asked looking slightly panicked at the idea.

"No you don't." Edward told him while placing small kisses on his neck.

"Okay." Jasper said quietly.

Edward rolled them over to where he was on top and started trailing kisses south. Jasper's breathing eccelerated and he moaned as Edward reached the top of his jeans. He slowly unhooked the button and pulled the zipper down. He pushed the sides out of the way and undid the button on his boxers. He reached in and pulled Jasper's dick through the hole. Jasper gasped when his hand came into contact with his hard on. Slowly Edward started kissing up and down his length. Jasper's moans increased. Edward slowly began licking up one side and down the other.

_"Please..."_ Jasper moaned.

"Please what?" Edward asked innocently. He was enjoying his slow torture of Jasper.

_"Please...please suck...oh...my dick!"_ Jasper managed to pant out.

Edward wasted no time in taking Jasper into his mouth. He loved the taste that was pure Jasper. He ran his tongue along the underside and sucked on the way up. Jasper was moaning frequently now. Edward began rolling his tongue around the head every time he reached the top then plunging back down. He started to feel Jasper twitch in his mouth and increased his actions , knowing he was close.

_"Oh...fuck! I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!"_ Jasper growled out. As soon as the sentence had left his mouth , Edward felt Jasper explode in his mouth. The taste was incredible. Not wanting to waste a single drop , he greedily swallowed every bit before he released Jasper's cock.

"So...how was that?" Edward asked.

"That was the...best damn thing ever." Jasper said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"The first day when you caught me in the bathroom...that's what I was thinking about." Jasper told him laughing even harder. Edward was shocked at first , but he soon joined in.

Jasper's POV

He couldn't believe that they were in this beautiful meadow and he had told Edward how he felt. Then kissing him made the day seem brighter. Though he had been a little worried when Edward had asked if he could relieve him. He wasn't ready to return any favors. He felt like he was going to go insane as Edward teased him. When he couldn't take it anymore he resorted to begging.

_"Please..."_ he wanted to feel his mouth so bad.

"Please what?" Edward was gonna make him actually say it. Damn him!

_"Please...please suck...oh...my dick!"_ he found it hard to get out a complete sentence when Edward was licking like that. Edward immediately took him into his mouth. _God , it felt good!_ He was to far gone to hold back his moans. This boy was talented. He hadn't done much , but he had had a few blow jobs before , but none of them compared to this. He was getting close and he wasn't sure if Edward wanted him to cum in his mouth or not.

_"Oh...fuck! I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!"_ he growled out before he came in his mouth. Edward didn't seem to mind. In fact he made sure to swallow every bit before he let go.

"So...how was that?" he asked. Jasper had trouble finding words to describe it.

"That was the...best damn thing ever." he managed to get out. He thought about it and remembered the first day. This was what he had jacked off to and now it had happened. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"That first day when you caught me...that's what I was thinking about." Jasper told him , laughing even harder. Edward looked kinda shocked , but soon started laughing with him. As they laid there , Jasper couldn't help thinking how ridiculous everyone of his thoughts against this had been.


	6. Telling the truth

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

OKAY SINCE ONLY ONE PERSON SUGGESTED A PLACE FOR THEIR TALK AND I HATE TO KEEP PEOPLE WAITING SINCE I'M WAITING FOR SO MANY STORIES I HAVE DECIDED TO GO WITH THIS SUGGESTION. I WOULD ALSO LIKE YOUR OPINION FOR A FIRST DATE ACTIVITY. IT MAY NOT HAPPEN SOON , BUT THIS WAY I HAVE TIME TO PREPARE...

Edward's POV

Jasper was quiet for a little while and he stared at nothing in particular. It was a peaceful moment that settled between the two. It was a comfortable silence that they shared. It wasn't forced or nervous. Edward liked it. Then Jasper turned to him looking down at his erection before he spoke.

"So...what about...umm...you?" he asked shyly.

"Don't worry about me." Edward replied. He was used to taking care of his Jasper induced problem.

"What if...I mean..." Jasper trailed off at a loss for the right words.

"What if what?" Edward asked , curious as to what had left him at a loss.

"What if I want to help?" Jasper told him while studying a string on his jeans.

The statement caught Edward off guard. Did he really want that? He had no objections of course , but would Jasper regret it after? He needed to really think about the answer. If he told him to help and he regretted it , it would drive him further away. If he said no then he might feel rejected. Hell why must it all be so difficult!

"Only if you're fine with it. I don't want you to do something you don't want to." He told him. It seemed like the safe answer.

"Okay. Lay back." Jasper told him. Edward did what he was told , anxious for what Jasper was planning to do.

Jasper manuvered his body over his and kissed him sweetly. He ran his hands down his chest , causing Edward to hiss in pleasure. He unbuttoned Edwards shirt and trailed kisses down his exposed chest. When he reached his pants he unbuttoned them and reached in. After he released his painfully erect cock , he grasped it in his soft hand. He began pumping as he continued to kiss along Edward's chest and stomach. Edward was maoning as Jasper increased his pace. It was the most amazing feeling.

Jasper's name fell from Edward's lips as he got closer. He was driving Edward crazy and he was enjoying every second. Edward gasped in surprise when Jasper took his nipple between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. When he tugged on it gently , it pushed Edward over the edge.

"Fuck , Jasper , I'm cumming!" he cried out as he came on his stomach and Jasper's hand. He was momentarily blind. Little black spots clouding his vision. He had never experienced that before.

"So...h..how was it?" Jasper asked quietly.

"It was mind blowing." he told Jasper.

Jasper smiled a goofy grin. They cleaned up and decided to head back to the car. As they climbed in Edward decided to address the issue of what they were.

"So do we be affectionate in public or is that to hard for you?" he asked gently.

"Well , the only one I'm concerned about is Rosalie , but I promise to talk to her tonight." Jasper said.

"Okay. Then if everything is cool , we go out?" Edward offered.

"Yeah." Jasper looked happy at the prospect.

They arrived back at school and headed to class. Edward spent the rest of the day thinking about that morning , but as the day went on his thoughts got more chaotic. What if Rosalie didn't approve? He would be crushed. Before the end of the day he gave Jasper his number so he could call and tell him how it went. He drove home and waited patiently by the phone. Hoping that Rosalie would grant him the love he wanted.

Jasper's Pov

It was strange that he had felt good while giving Edward a hand job. He had thought he would feel disgusted , but he felt proud. He had given Edward pleasure. It was strange all around. Edward made the cutest little facial expressions. The way he looked when he came was mesmerizing. His face scrunched up in pure ecxtasy. He went through the rest of the day dreading the conversation with Rose. Would she really be accepting of his newfound sexuality?

Edward had given him his number to let him know the outcome. Now he was sitting in the living room with Rose trying not to throw up. She obviously knew something was wrong , but she was thankfully letting him take his time. He took a deep breath and crossed the point of no return.

"Rose how do you feel about the way Edward is?" he asked.

"Well , I have no problem with it. To each their own I guess." she said slightly confused.

"What if it was someone in your family?" he asked trying to not let his voice betray his nervousness.

"Why would I care? If someone decides that they like their own sex then more power to them." she said.

Jasper couldn't help releasing the breath he had been unconciously holding. She looked at him for a minute then spoke again.

"Why are you curious what I think about Edw..." she trailed off as realization dawned on her face. Jasper's heart rate shot through the roof.

"Ohh...I get it. You like him don't you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." Jasper answered in a small voice , still not sure she was fine with it.

"Oh Jazz!!" she squealed and launched herself into him , engulfing him in a hug. "I'm so happy for you." she was truely beaming. Jasper was left wondering why he had ever doubted her.

"So , does he know?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Jasper answered blushing three shades darker.

"Have you two done anything?" she asked accusingly. Jasper was sure that he was redder then a fire truck by now.

"Oh my God! You have to tell me about this." she demanded.

Jasper spent the next hour being interrogated by his loveable sister. When Charlie got home she started dinner and Jasper raced upstairs to call Edward. He dialed the number and waited impatiently as it rang. After the third ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" Edward's voice rang out in a rather distressed way.

"Edward. It's Jasper." he said

"Hey , so how did it go?" he asked quietly.

"Well , let's just say that you will be disappointed..." he heard Edward suck in a breath "Rose now knows the extent of our sex life. She refused to release me until I gave her all the happy details." he finished. He heard Edward's shaky laughter.

"So then she approves?" he asked.

"Yes. She does."he said , smiling like a fool.

"Yes!! So we're dating now?" Edward asked laughing.

"Yeah. I guess so. Wait doesn't dating consist of actual dates?" Jasper said laughing at Edward's enthusiasum.

"I guess it does. Say would you like to accompany me on a date friday night?" Edward asked.

"Of course. Where will we be going?" Jasper tried desperately not to bounce around the room.

"Do you like baseball?" Edward asked.

"Are you kidding? I love it! Why?" Jasper said.

"How would you like to go to the batting cages with me?" Edward asked politely.

"Baby , I would love to hit some balls with you." he told Edward , blushing furiously at his play on words. Edward only laughed.

They talked for a little while longer before Jasper had to go eat dinner. He couldn't wait till Friday. The only thought that ran through his mind was , I have a date with Edward , I have a date with Edward...


	7. So high , so low

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

OKAY PEOPLE THE FIRST DATE!!!! THANK YOU TO MY GLORIOUS FAN WHO SUGGESTED THIS LITTLE GEM OF A DATE IDEA. I DO NEED TO WARN YOU THAT SOME OF YOU MAY BE MAD AT ME BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER BUT PLEASE NO DEATH THREATS... AS ALWAYS I WELCOME MANY MANY REVIEWS...

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe it. Everything was great. Rosalie had calmed Jasper's fears and our friends had sworn to him that they were fine. Sure some other people made their views known in the first week , but Jasper never really cared about them. It was Friday night and they were off to the batting cages. Edward had picked Jasper up at six and they were headed to the cages at the carnival grounds. They would play a few games then hit the carnival for games and food.

"So you have to admit it now. I won." Jasper told Edward as they walked down the fairway to the concession stands , holding hands.

"Okay...you won. Happy now?" Edward said as he smiled lovingly at Jasper.

"Yep! So what are you gonna get?" he asked as they took in the stands offering a heart attack on a plate.

"Well , I was hoping you would share a funnel cake with me." Edward said with puppy-dog eyes.

"That sounds really good." Jasper told him as he gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Edward ordered the food and they sat at the picnic tables the fair provided. It was a truly mushy affair. Each feeding pieces of funnel cake to the other. Sure , they got looks from people , but in that moment they were lost in their own world. After they finished they headed to the Ferris wheel. Of course , much to Jasper's dismay , they were stopped at the top.

"Edward , not to sound childish or anything , but now would be a good time to tell you I'm terrified of heights." he told Edward while trying to control his erratic breathing. Edward was slightly worried now.

"Why did you let me drag you up here? Okay , you need to distract yourself. Think of something happy." Edward told him.

"I can't. Please distract me." Jasper begged frantically.

Edward didn't even think. He leaned over and kissed him. Jasper responded immediately. Edward placed his hand on Jasper's knee. He slowly ran it up his leg till he reached his rapidly hardening cock. Jasper moaned in Edward's mouth. Edward quickly undid his pants and reached in to grasp him. Giving them both the chance to breath , Edward moved to kiss down Jasper's neck. He found His earlobe and sucked it into his mouth , nibbling on the delicious piece of flesh. Jasper's breathing picked up as Edward began stroking him faster. Jasper moaned and found Edward's mouth again , kissing him deeply.

Not wanting to leave messy evidence of their activities , Edward took Jasper in his mouth right before he came , swallowing every last drop.

_"Edward , fuck!"_ Jasper panted out as he came.

Just as Edward finished zipping Jasper up , the Ferris wheel began moving again.

"Well , that was the best ride I've ever had on one of these things." Jasper told Edward as they climbed off.

"I know. This just became my favorite ride." Edward said taking Jasper's hand and kissing it lightly.

"So , what do we do next?" Jasper asked.

"Well , I need to stop by the bathroom then the next ride is your choice." Edward told him heading to the restrooms. He was walking out as someone grabbed him. Looking up at his attacker his heart dropped.

"Jacob..." he got out before his lips were covered with others.

Jasper's POV

Jasper was waiting for Edward to come back. He had already figured out what ride he wanted to go on next. He thought about what had just taken place on the Ferris wheel and couldn't contain the smile that came from it. He was slightly shocked when Edward had reached for his fly , but he was so aroused by that point that he couldn't care. _Hmm , as long as he does that every time , it just may become his favorite ride to _, he thought to himself.

Edward had been gone for a little while so he headed to the bathrooms to check on him. As he rounded the building he couldn't believe the sight that met his eyes. Edward was standing there with a tall , tan boy with long black hair. The most troubling part was that their lips were locked and the tan boy's arms were wrapped around Edward. Jasper couldn't move. He couldn't think. His eyes met Edward's and he noticed Edward's widen. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran just as Edward broke away from the boy.

"JASPER! Wait!" Edward screamed , running behind him. The crowd grew thicker and he left Edward behind. Once out of the fairgrounds he made his way home. He ran straight up to his room and cried himself to sleep.

Edward's POV

Jacob was kissing him. He tried to push him off , but the boy was strong. He looked past Jacob's shoulder and his heart dropped. There was Jasper taking in the scene before him. He locked eyes with Jasper and what he saw there broke his heart. The pain was evident. He needed to explain. He finally managed to break Jacob's hold just as Jasper took off.

"JASPER! Wait!" he screamed as he ran after him. The crowd closed in on him , causing him to have to slow down. When he reached the parking lot Jasper was gone.

Edward was frantic. He never wanted to kiss Jacob. He definately never wanted Jasper to see that. _God , what must he think now?_ He turned to head to his car and found Jacob standing there.

"What the HELL did you think you were doing?" he screamed at Jacob.

"Come on , baby. I've missed you." Jacob cooed at him.

"I told you we were through. Get it through your head!" Edward told him as he continued toward his car. He needed to get to Jasper's.

"Baby , you know you didn't mean it." Jacob said as he fell into step next to him.

"We are through. You lying bastard. Leave me the hell alone!" Edward said as he climbed in the car.

"This isn't over!" Jacob said before he could close the door.

Edward sped off toward Jasper's house. Hoping that he would give him the chance to explain. He pulled up to the house and jumped out. Before he reached the door it opened. Rosalie came out looking deadly pissed.

"What the hell happened?" she asked him.

"Look I really need to talk to him. It wasn't what he thought." he pleaded with her , but she stood her ground.

"Look , I want to know what happened. He came running in and went straight to his room. He's been crying ever since." she told him.

"I went to the bathroom , when I came out my ex , Jacob grabbed me and kissed me. Jasper came around the corner while I was trying to get him off me. Jasper took off and I lost him in the crowd." Edward told her , trying to get her to see the truth. He didn't really date Jacob , but he would explain that later.

"Okay , that may be , but I don't think you should see him tonight. Give him a little while to cool down. I'll talk to him and try to help you before you see him." Rose told him softly.

"But..."

"No." she cut him off. Realizing that she wasn't going to give in he left. He crawled into bed as soon as he got home and for once he cried himself to sleep.

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. REVIEW BEFORE AT LEAST. THEY WILL TALK SOON. LOVE YOU MY LOYAL FANS.


	8. the truth about Jacob Black

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

OKAY FIRST SWITCH IN POV'S. WE WILL GET SOME INSIGHT INTO JACOB , BUT NOT FOR TOO LONG. TO EVERYONE WHO MAY BE SLIGHTLY PISSED AT ME REMEMBER , PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE...

Jacob's POV

Jacob had been gone from his hometown for a year now. No matter where he went or what he did , he couldn't get Edward off his mind. They had met nine months ago in a club in Port Angeles. He was attracted to Edward the first second he laid eyes on him. They had danced and talked some , but their attraction to each other was undeniable. They had never had sex , but everything they did was mind blowing. Until he left a year ago they had met every weekend. It was always hand jobs or blow jobs , but Jacob thought they were close to moving on to sex.

Edward had said that they would one day and promised that the other guys got the same treatment. They both saw other guys over the months , but relationships weren't their cup of tea. Three months before Jacob left he realized that he was falling for Edward. He had even told him , but Edward claimed that he didn't feel the same. It had angered Jacob. That was the night that Jacob left.

He had met up with Edward at the club , Fantasy , as usual. They had a few drinks and snuck to the back for their usual fun. Jacob had stopped Edward from leaving after and told him they needed to talk. He told Edward that he was in love with him , had been for months now. Edward stayed quiet while Jacob explained everything. When he was done Edward told him that when they started this affair they agreed that it wouldn't be personal. He knew that Jacob hadn't purposefully fallen for him , but it remained the same that he didn't feel that way about Jacob. He told Jacob that they were done messing around. Jacob was pissed. He grabbed some clothes and filled up his car on the way out the city. He had been away ever since.

When Jacob returned from being away the first person he wanted to find was Edward. He thought that by now he would have realized that he loved him. It was pure luck that he ran into him outside the bathroom at the carnival. Sure he had chased some blond kid , but that meant nothing. He was sure that he loved him. He had to. When Edward yelled at him in the parking lot he knew that it would take a little time to get Edward to see that he really did love him.

He went home to his father's old house. It was left to Jacob in his father's will. He had his room covered in pictures that he had taken of Edward before he left. He took a seat at the table in the room. He grabbed the box that he kept in the drawer. He had carried the box with him over the past year. He pulled out the razor blade and removed his shirt. He carved Edward's name in his chest. After he cleaned the wound he thought over his plan to get Edward back.

The boy may be a problem , but if he got rid of him then Edward would be able to see that he loved him. He would need to watch them both before he acted. There was no way he was going to mess this up. **Everything had to be perfect.**

Jasper's POV

Jasper woke up the next morning and the memories of the night before flooded back to him. Edward was kissing another guy. Did this mean that it was all a game to him? That he was just a toy to be played with? Jasper was so confused. He had never felt like this towards anyone , let alone a guy. Now he was humiliated. His thoughts were interrupted when his stomach growled. He went downstairs to find Rose in the kitchen.

"Jazz. How are you this morning?" she asked as she placed a plate in front of him.

"Fine." he lied.

"Look , Edward showed up last night right after you did. He told me what happened." she said.

"Really." he replied , trying to sound uninterested.

"He said that the guy was his ex and he kissed him when he walked out the bathroom. He was trying to push him away when you came along." she said quietly.

"Didn't look that way to me." Jasper said in a dead voice.

"Just please give him a chance to explain. You owe yourself that much." she told him before she walked out the room.

Jasper was left to his thoughts. _Could he really be telling the truth?_ Maybe there was another way to find out. He picked up the phone and dialed Alice's number. She picked up after two rings.

"Hello?" her voice rang out.

"Alice. I need to talk to you?" he said.

"Sure. What to you need Jazzy?" she sang out.

"What do you know about a tall , tan guy with long black hair?" he asked.

"Well , a name would be nice , but from your description that sounds like Jacob. Why?" she asked , obviously confused.

"Well , I caught him and Edward kissing last night on our date." he said quietly.

"That's ridiculous. Edward would never do that. Jacob was a weirdo that refused to believe him when he told him that he didn't love him like he loved Edward. Last I knew he ran off after Edward told him how he felt." Alice said.

"So are you sure that he doesn't have anything to do with the guy?" he asked once more for confirmation.

"Of course. He told me about Jacob. He sent Edward gifts after he left. Edward threw them out. The guy doesn't know how to take a hint." she said.

"Can you ask Edward to meet me at the cafe on first street?" he asked.

"Sure. By the way if you want my opinion. I've never seen him happier. This is his first relationship." Alice said before hanging up.

Jasper grabbed the keys to his bike and headed to the cafe. He was going to get the whole story on this Jacob guy before he forgave Edward.

Edward's POV

Edward woke up feeling like shit. He lay there thinking about the crap that happened last night. Jacob had left a year ago. He never could grasp the concept that Edward didn't return his feelings. He would send him freaky little gifts after he ran off. Edward just threw them away after the first few. They were creepy to say the least. Edward wondered if Jacob had become unbalanced. His thoughts were interrupted when Alice came bounding into the room.

"What do you want Alice? This isn't the greatest time." he asked wearily.

"I just talked to Jasper." she stated simply.

"Well , what did he say? Does he hate me? What did you..." she cut him off abruptly.

"He asked me to tell you to meet him at the cafe on first street. I really think you should tell him about Jacob." she said.

"Thank you , Alice. What would I do without you? And I plan to." he told her as he ran out the door , not even waiting for her to respond.

He pulled up to the cafe ten minutes later. Walking in he saw Jasper sitting at a table looking like he felt. He ordered a cup of coffee and went over to him. This was going to be a long conversation , but Jasper deserved to know the truth. He loved him and he refused to let something like this happen again._ Wait , did I just think that I love him _, he asked himself. He didn't even need to think about the answer. **He did love Jasper**. That was all that mattered. Now he needed to tell him everything and hope that it would all work out.

"Jasper , I need to tell about Jacob." he said as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved.

I KNOW I'M DRIVING YOU CRAZY , BUT YOU'D BE MAD IF IT WENT TO QUICKLY. REVIEW , FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY REVIEW....


	9. A gift for my love

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

NEED AN IDEA FOR THE LOCATION OF THE MAKE UP DATE... COMING SOON WILL BE A SCHOOL DANCE , BUT THAT'S ALL I'M GIVING ABOUT THAT...

Jasper's POV

Edward took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. He figured that this conversation wouldn't be a pleasant one. It was apparent in the way that Edward looked. He seemed tense and afraid , like he was scared of Jasper's reaction. Edward started his story about Jacob.

"I met Jacob in a club in Port Angeles awhile ago. We had an agreement. We met , fooled around and went our seperate ways. Now we never had sex , but we may have. I was getting more comfortable with the idea. We also saw other people to. He stopped me from leaving one night and told me that he was in love with me. I didn't return his feelings and told him that it was over. It was easier that way. He got pissed and disappeared. I haven't seen him until last night. He did send gifts for a few months after he left though. They were strange and only got weirder. I eventually threw them out without opening them." Edward was quiet when he finished. He was waiting anxiously for Jasper's reaction.

Jasper was processing all the information that Edward had given him. He didn't hold his past against him. It was obvious that this Jacob had a few issues , but love does strange things , right? He took Edward's hand and began to tell him what he thought.

"Edward. That wasn't your fault. I can see that you made the best decision about his feelings. As for the incident last night , I'm sorry I ran before you could tell me. I can't say I forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. As far as the clubbing , that's the past. I prefer to live in the present." Jasper told him.

"You don't need to apologize for running. I would have done the same thing." he said , relieved that Jasper was accepting.

"So can I ask you about it?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Edward said , smiling slightly.

"What kind of gifts did he send you?" he asked

"At first it was normal things like flowers and candy. Then they changed. The last one I opened was a vial of his blood. He said that he wanted me to send him mine so we would be together no matter where we were. It freaked me out." Edward told him.

"I see what you mean. What happened last night?" he asked looking only slightly sad.

"When I came out of the bathroom , he grabbed me and kissed me. I was trying to push him off , but he was always strong. Then you came around the corner and my heart dropped. I knew what it looked like and I hated seeing the hurt in your eyes. I chased you , but I lost you in the crowd. I got to the parking lot and he was there. He kept talking about how he knew I didn't mean it when I told him it was over. I got in the car and he told me that it wasn't over , then I came to your house , but Rose wouldn't let me see you. I'm sorry." Edward finished , unable to look in Jasper's eyes.

"Hey , I told you it was fine. It hurt , but now I understand what happened. At the time I thought you didn't really like me." Jasper said , blushing.

"I meant I was sorry it made you cry. And how can you think I don't like you? I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I met you." Edward said lifting Jasper's face to his and kissing him softly.

"I haven't been able to either. I really would like to go out with you again." Jasper said.

"So would I. Where shall we go this time?" Edward asked.

"I pick a place and let you know." Jasper said smiling.

Edward's POV

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Finally Jasper had to go home and Edward dropped him off before heading home himself. He made it a point to make plans to buy Alice a really nice thank you gift for all her help. Maybe he'd buy Rose one too. When he parked in the garage and headed in the house he found a package laying on the front step addressed to him. He carried it in and opened it hesitantly. Inside were photos of him and Jasper at the cafe. Jasper's face was crossed out in every photo , under them was a note.

_Dear Edward ,_

_Soon you will realize that you love me to. Then you will get rid of this pathetic pet of yours and be mine. I love you , Darling._

_Yours always ,_

_Jacob_

Just as Edward finished reading it Alice and Emmett came through the front door. Alice took one look at him and rushed over.

"Edward , are you okay? Did something happen with Jasper?" she asked.

"Everything is fine with Jasper , but this was here when I got home." he said handing her the box. She looked through them and read the letter , passing them to Emmett.

"Don't you worry. We won't let that psycho do anything to you guys." Alice told him.

"She's right , Ed. That bastard won't come near either of you again." Emmett told him.

"Look. I'm gonna call Jacob and Emmett will call Chief Swan. We get rid of this creep before he can touch you guys." Alice told him.

They spent the rest of the day telling Chief Swan about Jacob. He promised that they would catch him soon. He had a little incentive seeing as how his nephew happened to be a target. Edward went to bed early that night. Drained from the emotional day he had had. His dreams were far from peaceful that night.

_Dream-_

_Edward was walking with Jasper through the woods towards their meadow. He heard a voice calling his name. He turned to look for it. When he looked back Jasper was gone. He ran for the meadow , hoping that he would be there. As he entered the arch way he saw Jacob standing behind Jasper. A gun pointed at his head. Edward froze._

_"Tell him the truth. Tell him who you love." Jacob commanded._

_"I love Jasper." Edward said._

_"No!! Tell him the truth or I shoot." he said._

_"Please Jacob , I love him. Don't do this. If you love me you'll let him go." Edward pleaded with him._

_"Sorry , love. If I can't have you , no one will." Jacob said , pulling the trigger._

_**"NOOOO!!!"** Edward screamed as Jasper fell to the ground. Jacob turned and disappeared. Edward ran to Jasper's side. He pulled him into his arms._

_"Please , no! Jasper , baby , please.! I love you!! Don't leave me!!!" Edward cried , rocking Jasper , begging him to wake up_.

Edward woke up drenched in sweat. His heart was racing. It was a dream , he told himself. Still afraid he glanced at the clock. It read **4:32 am**. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep , but he was desperate to check on Jasper. He tried to think of happy thoughts to take his mind off the dream. When he had finally calmed down an hour later he realized something. _He really did love Jasper..._

Jacob's POV

He sat outside Edward's window watching his love sleeping. He would be in his arms soon. He would make sure of that. Sometime before dawn he left. He sat in his room at his father's house the rest of the day. Tonight he would watch this blond. **Who the hell did he think he was trying to** **steal his Edward , anyway?**

I RECENTLY NOTICED A SCREW UP IN MY CHARACHTER NAMES... THERE ARE TWO JACOB'S , BUT I FIGURE THAT IT WON'T BE TO CONFUSING SINCE THERE IS ONE SANE ONE AND ONE PSYCHO ONE... SORRY


	10. My bloody heart

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Jasper's POV

Jasper was sitting in the living room talking about where he should take Edward with Rosalie. Yesterday had been a good day. He had of course , told Rose everything. Their uncle had left soon after he had come home. When he returned he had informed them that someone was stalking Edward and he had targeted Jasper as well. Now Jasper needed even more help. He had to factor in the stalker.

"Rose where the hell can I take him that is amazing and safe?" he pleaded with her.

"Look Jazz. This is complicated. Obviously this Jacob guy is off his rocker. What about dinner?" she suggested.

"Will it be mind blowing?" Jasper said.

"Jazz , I'm sure that wherever you go with him he will love." she said quietly.

"I suppose." he gave in.

"Now do you have a restaurant in mind?" she asked.

"Well , there was this really nice looking place by the water in Port Angeles. _Carpe Diem._" he answered.

"Well , take him there. It will be nice." she told him. Charlie had come through the door so she went to attend to dinner. Jasper went to call Edward and tell him where they were going.

"Hello?" Edward's voice answered.

"Hey , I know where we're gonna go." Jasper told him.

"That's great. So where are you takin me?" he asked.

"To dinner. This place in Port Angeles. _Carpe Diem._" he informed him.

"I always wanted to go there. When are we going?" Edward asked. The excitement flowing from him.

"When do you want to go?" he asked.

"I'd go with you tonight if you wish." Edward answered.

"Ok. Let me tell Charlie and I'll be right over to get you." he told him.

"I'll be waiting." Edward said before he hung up.

Jasper went downstairs to find Charlie. He was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game when Jasper walked in. He sat down next to him to get his attention.

"Hey Charlie , I'm gonna go out for dinner , ok." he said.

"Oh , okay. Where you going?" he asked.

"Port Angeles. A restaurant called _Carpe Diem_." Jasper told him.

"That's a nice place. I took Bella's mother there once." he said.

"Ok , I'm gonna head out now." he said getting up to go change.

"Who you goin with?" Charlie asked.

"Edward." he answered.

"Just be careful." he said.

"I will." he told him then went to find something to wear. He finally dug out a pair of black jeans and a blue button up shirt. He went downstairs to tell Rose he was going and climbed on his bike and headed to Edward's. Luckily he had been there before with the rest of the gang or he would never have known where it was. He pulled up to the amazing house and rang the doorbell. Alice answered the door.

"He's getting dressed so come in." she told him with a smile.

"Did he pick out his clothes or did you?" Jasper asked already knowing the answer.

"I did of course. Don't worry it'll work with what he's wearing." she said.

"What will work?" he asked.

"You'll figure it out." she answered , not about to tell him. She did that often so he was getting used to it.

"Whatever." he said as Edward walked down the stairs. He was dressed casually and he was gorgeous! He had a pair of khaki pants on and a green button up shirt. It took Jasper's breath away. When he reached the foot of the stairs he walked to Jasper and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." he told Jasper.

"Hey. You ready?" he asked.

"I'm always ready." Jasper didn't miss the innuendo.

They walked out and climbed on the bike. Edward wrapped his arms around Jasper and he felt the jolt of electricity. They headed off to the restaurant. When they arrived they were seated in an empty section. They ordered and went through the small talk. The whole time Jasper was thinking about what Alice had said. When he felt Edward's foot rubbing his leg he got an idea. After checking that no one was around he gave Edward a mischevious smile and slipped under the table. He reached Edward's lap and went to undo his pants.

"Jas , what are you doing?" Edward whispered to him.

"I'm afraid if you don't know then I can't help you." Jasper said as he reached in to pull out his already hard cock.

"You don't need to do this." Edward said in a husky voice.

"Just enjoy it." Jasper said.

He slowly reached his tongue out to lick Edward. He had never done this , but he wanted to. He took Edward into his mouth and a groan escaped Edward. Pleased , Jasper continued. He moved slowly up and down , savoring the feeling of Edward in his mouth. He increased his speed when Edward suddenly froze. He was about to ask when he heard the voice of the waitress.

Edward's POV

Jasper was under the table giving him the most amazing head he had ever received when the waitress appeared. He froze , unsure what to do.

"Hey hun , can I get you _anything_ else?" she said in what he guessed was supposed to be a seductive tone.

"No we're fine." Edward answered trying to keep his voice even.

"Where's your friend?" she asked.

"He went to the bathroom. We'll take the check now I think." he told her in an effort to get rid of her.

"Well here's my number. Give me a call when you get rid of your _friend_." she said with a smile.

"He's my boyfriend , not my friend." Edward told her , irritated with her.

"Oh." she said and walked away.

Jasper continued. Edward was trying to keep quiet. Jasper was rolling his tongue around the tip and it was driving Edward wild. He was about to cum.

_"Jas...I'm gonna...cum...fuck..."_ he grunted out. He spotted the waitress walking back with the check. Jasper just kept going.

"Here. Have a nice night." she said as she put the check down and walked off.

Jasper grabbed his balls as he continued to move his tongue along his cock. Edward couldn't take it. He reached down to move Jasper's head back , but he wouldn't budge. He just grunted to him and it pushed Edward over the edge. He kept as quiet as he could. He came hard , right into Jasper's warm mouth. Jasper just kept him there until he was done. Edward even felt him hum in satisfaction before he released his cock. Edward situated his pants as Jasper crawled back up in his seat.

"So shall we go." Jasper said. He grabbed the check and paid. They left and got on the bike. They didn't go back home , but instead pulled off into a clearing. Jasper turned to face Edward.

"So did you enjoy dinner?" Jasper asked as they sat on the bike.

"That...I..." he kissed him deeply. Truth was there were no words to describe what he was feeling. He was sure that he was falling more and more in love with him every minute.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jasper said laughing slightly.

"You have no idea how incredible that was." Edward told him.

"Well , for my first time I guess I couldn't ask for a better description." Jasper said blushing a blazing shade of red.

"You mean you have never done that in a restaurant?" Edward asked , confused as to what was the first he referred to.

"No. That was the first blow job I've ever given. Hell , I didn't even realize that I like guys till I met you." Jasper told him.

Edward smiled the biggest smile he could and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and Edward let his tongue lightly trace Jasper's lips , begging for entrance. Jasper gave in. Their tongue's met as the kiss changed with new found passion. Edward ran his hands up Jasper's thighs , rubbing his hard cock through his jeans. Jasper moaned in his mouth at the contact. Edward slowly pushed him back till he was laying on the bike. He trailed kisses down Jasper's jaw and to the edge of the shirt he was wearing.

He undid the buttons one at a time , placing kisses at each new section of skin he exposed. Jasper was panting by the time he had popped the last button open. He pushed the shirt open so that he could kiss his chest. When he reached the waistband of Jasper's jeans he unbuttoned them and his breath hitched as he realized that Jasper wasn't wearing underwear. He looked up to find him smiling at him like a fool.

"Did you plan all this?" Edward asked.

"No. I only got the idea after the pixie told me it would work with what you were wearing. I was confused till we were sitting at the table. Then it hit me." Jasper admitted.

"Then why aren't you wearing underwear?" Edward asked confused again.

"I figured the night was bound to end up here eventually." Jasper said.

Edward was actually amazed. He really hadn't had this in mind because he was a little weary that Jasper would still be slightly upset over Jacob. Obviously he didn't let it bother him. Getting his mind focused again on the aroused man in front of him , he took Jasper gratefully in his mouth. A loud groan vibrating in his throat as he hit his pelvic bone. Jasper gasped at the act. Edward began his slow torture of him. Jasper reached down to stroke him through his jeans and Edward was suddenly aware of how aroused he had become. Suddenly Jasper pulled his head away.

"Why'd you make me stop?" Edward asked.

"Is anyone at your house?" Jasper asked.

"No. They all left for the weekend. Why?" Edward asked wondering where he was going with this.

"Let's go to your house." Jasper said fixing his jeans and turning around to start the bike. They drove to Edward's and ran to his room as soon as the door closed. Once in his room Jasper began removing his shirt , kissing him as he went. Edward removed Jasper's shirt as he kissed him passionately. When Jasper reached down to take of his own pants Edward removed his own and sat on the bed. Jasper took his boxers off , leaving him completely nude.

Jasper made his way to Edward and reached for his boxers. Edward lifted his hips to help him. When Jasper climbed in his lap and reached for Edward's cock it clicked in Edward's mind what he wanted. Edward stopped him , knowing that neither of them were ready for that.

"What?" Jasper asked confused.

"We're not ready for that yet." Edward told him , kissing him softly.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked , looking slightly hurt.

"Look , I don't want us to move to fast and end up regretting it." he told him.

"I guess your right." Jasper said , moving off Edward's lap. Edward scooted up the bed , leaning back against the headboard. He motioned for Jasper to follow. He crawled up to lay next to Edward , but let out a yelp when he laid back. He reached behind him and pulled out a box.

"What's this?" he asked Edward curiously.

"I don't know." he answered. He was sure that it hadn't been there when he left. He took the box from Jasper and looked for a clue as to who it had come from. The only thing he found was his name written on the top. Curious he opened the box. He damn near threw it out of revulsion. Inside the box was a human heart and a bloody note. He removed the note and read it , placing the box on the nightstand.

_Dear Edward ,_

_I want to show you that I've given you my heart , but that would require me dying. I decided that it wouldn't matter if the heart wasn't my actual heart , you would still understand the sentiment. You have my heart completely. I live for you. One day your going to realize that you live for me too. I know you think you love that stupid child that you associate with , but he's not what you desire. I am. I am what you need. I'll see you soon my love. Keep my heart safe , I've left it with you._

_Love ,_

_Jacob_

Edward was at a loss for words. Jasper looked terrified. He put his arms around Jasper , desperate to give him some comfort. When Jasper had stopped shaking he pulled back to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What the HELL is going on?" Jasper said slightly shocked.

"Jacob has resumed leaving me gifts. I've already told Charlie about it. Let's get dressed and call him." Edward said helping Jasper before he got dressed. Once they were both decent he called Charlie. In fifteen minutes the police cruiser was pulling up outside. They explained what they had found and handed the box over. Charlie looked sick as he inspected the heart lying in the box. After he finished questioning them he asked if Edward's parents would be home soon. After informing him that they were gone until Sunday night , he was offered the spare room at Jasper's. He let Jasper drive him.

Once they got to the house , all thoughts of fooling around were out of the picture. He kissed Jasper good night and crawled under the covers of the spare bed. He drifted into a dreamless slumber , spending the night tossing and turning.

Jacob's POV

He had watched Edward take off on the bike with that blond again. Sneaking in he left Edward's present on his bed. He knew that Edward would understand that he couldn't give him his actual heart , but he hoped it would be enough to get him to realize that he loved him. It was a few hours before the returned. He expected the blond to drop Edward off and leave , but they ran inside. He climbed the tree that he had used to watch Edward sleep.

He was angered at the scene that met his eyes. They were naked and the blond was straddling _his_ Edward. He could barely control his anger. The blond thankfully crawled off him and he was relieved. Then they found his gift. He crawled down and went to watch for Edward to throw the boy out. It was going on twenty minutes when he spotted the police cruiser coming up the driveway. He was confused. _Did the boy refuse to leave?_

It finally became clear when Edward left with the boy. Pissed off that he was going to stay with the blond bastard , Jacob headed home. It was becoming clear that he needed to get rid of this boy and fast...

REVIEW MY PRETTIES... REVIEW... JACOB'S CRAZY... EDWARD'S SCARED... JASPER IS REALIZING THE DANGER... WHEN WILL IT END...


	11. The words that stop my heart

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Jasper's POV

Jasper awoke the next morning feeling like shit. He hadn't had the best night's sleep. It felt like everything that had happened had all come crashing down on him during the night. The sight of Edward being kissed by Jacob , hearing the story , the make-up dinner activities , and that damn heart in the box. Jacob was definately out of his mind. He feared for Edward. He knew that he was also a target in his evil plot , but as long as Edward was fine he would take anything that came along. He got dressed and went downstairs. He wanted to see Edward , but it was important that he get the rest that he needed. He would have loved to have spent the night in Edward's arms , but the combined issue of Charlie in the house and the events of the past few days was enough to let him take the spare room.

When Jasper reached the kitchen he found Charlie and Rose eating breakfast. Edward must have been sleeping still. He took his seat across from Charlie and began filling his plate. As they ate in silence he noticed that Charlie would look at him nervously before returning his gaze to his plate. Figuring that he wanted to talk , but was unsure he decided to take the initiative.

"So , did you find anything on Jacob yet?" he asked as he put his fork down.

"No. We have the information , but we can't seem to find him anywhere." Charlie said.

"I think the psychopath is living the unabomber lifestyle." Rose added as she ate.

"That would be a good assumption. We did discover who the heart belonged to though." Charlie said sadly.

"Well , who was it?" Jasper asked , frightened to reall know , but needing to all the same.

"It belonged to a kid that you go to school with. Mike Newton." Charlie said. Jasper just stared at him. He looked tired. Like he was carring the weight of the world on his shoulders. Rose was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Why would he kill him?" she asked quietly.

"We have no idea. He could have just been the first person he came across." Charlie answered defeatedly.

"No. There was a reason. He knew that Mike was always outspoken about me. About my sexual preference. He thought he was cruel about it." Edward's voice came from the doorway. Jasper turned to look at him. He looked worse than he'd ever seen him. The spark that normally twinkled in his eyes was gone.

"So you think he was sending you a message. That he killed the boy that he thought hurt your feelings?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. It's my fault." Edward said , lowering his head sadly.

"No! It is not your fault. You didn't ask for this. No one is going to blame you for what someone else has done. Jacob is out of his mind and you had nothing to do with that." Jasper told him firmly.

"He's right you know. You didn't ask for this , son." Charlie told him. Rose nodded in agreement.

"But I did cause him to do this. I told him I didn't return his feelings and set this whole thing in motion." Edward told them , tears forming in his eyes.

"So! People tell other people that they don't return their feelings all the time , but you don't see them going psycho over it." Jasper told him.

"I guess your right." Edward admitted.

"So...are you boys going to tell me why he has targeted Jasper as well?" Charlie asked looking between them knowingly. Jasper walked to Edward's side and reached for his hand.

"We are dating." he told him shyly.

"I figured as much. Just don't let me walk in on anything." Charlie said looking a little embarassed at the thought of what he might walk in on.

"Well , my family should be home by now so I should probably go home." Edward said. He left to go gather his things. Rose left to get ready to go see Emmett. Jasper stood akwardly in the kitchen with Charlie.

"Look , I'm happy for you two. It wasn't what I expected , but I'm not one to judge. As long as he makes you happy I'm fine with it." Charlie said grasping Jasper's shoulder in an akward gesture of affection.

"Thank you. He does make me happy. I never thought I'd find this because frankly , I wasn't looking. I just wish that it was going smoother." Jasper told him truthfully.

"I know this whole crazy ex thing is messed up , but I won't let him hurt you guys. We're gonna catch him so don't worry. Now take Edward home and I'll see you after work." Charlie said as he made his way out the door. Jasper grabbed his keys and waited at the door for Edward to come down. He was running the whole situation through his mind , trying to see it as an outsider. One would definately think he was crazy for staying with Edward when a psycho was threatening both of them. But it made Jasper realize that he had a real reason for not leaving his side. The realization crashed through him. It was a warm sensation that spread through his chest and radiated through his body. _I love him _, he thought.

Edward's POV

After he gathered his things and Jasper dropped him off he began to fill his family in on the return of Jacob. They were obviously concerned.

"Edward...why didn't you tell us about him the last time?" his mother , Esme , asked.

"Well , I stopped opening them and he just stopped. I thought he was gone." Edward answered.

"You told Alice , but you didn't think we deserved to know , son." Carlisle said , sounding hurt.

"Alice only knew because she found one of his gifts and was there when I opened it." Edward told him.

"I tried to tell him that he should tell you , but he said it would go away and it did." Alice defended her actions.

"Well , Chief Swan will take care of it so we just need to be careful till they get him." Edward said.

"Of course , sweetie. So what's the deal with Jasper?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Yes , son. Tell us about the boy who has obviously made you happy." Carlisle added.

"Well , I really like Jasper. He is intelligent , caring , funny. He really makes me happy." Edward finished with a dazed look on his face.

"So in short your in love , dear." Esme stated.

"Well , yeah. I am. This is the first I've felt this way." Edward admitted.

"Oh , Ed! Have you told him?" Alice squealed.

"No. I don't think this is the time." Edward said sadly.

"Why not , son?" Carlisle asked , obviously confused.

"Well , I don't think that with a psychopath after us _this_ is the perfect time to profess my love for him." Edward stated the obvious.

"Oh. I never thought of that." Alice said while the others agreed.

"Well , lets get to bed. You kids have school tomarrow." Esme said.

Edward spent every spare moment with Jasper the rest of the week. They all attended the funeral for Mike on Thursday. The school was closed for the day out of respect. Even with the grisly event the school dance was still on. Alice had picked out everyone's clothes and Rose helped her dress everyone. Edward was there at Jasper's door to pick him up at eight. They arrived at the dance and joined the group. It had thankfully been a quiet week. No one had heard from Jacob and they were enjoying the silence.

"So , is everyone having fun?" Alice asked.

"Yes , Alice. We are all having a ball." Edward said sarcastically.

They were sitting at a table by the dance floor. Everyone sitting next to their partners. They danced and drank and talked. The whole night was going great. At the end they all got up to dance to the last song. That was when Edward's night went to hell. Standing off by the doors was Jacob. He had a look of pure evil on his face. Then he locked eyes with Edward just as Jasper spun him around. When he looked back at Jacob , he was gone.

"We need to go. Everyone lets go now." Edward told them.

"Edward , baby , what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Jacob was here." he said. They all grabbed their stuff as Edward placed a call to Charlie to inform him that Jacob had shown up. They all got into their cars and headed to Edward's. Edward held Jasper's hand as they drove.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked him.

"Of course , baby. I just want to make sure your all safe." Edward said as they drove down the winding road to his driveway. He started to slow down to turn into the driveway that was coming up , but the brakes weren't working.

"Jas , baby , we have a problem." Edward said as calmly as possible.

"What?" Jasper asked slightly panicked.

"I think that Jacob may have cut the brake line." he said trying to think through how to slow the car before they reached the sharp turn ahead.

"Can we slow down before the curve?" Jasper asked , fully grasping the situation.

"I don't know." he told him truthfully.

As they approached the curve he decided to pull the e-brake. Praying that this would work , he kissed Jasper , telling him to call Charlie and grabbed the brake as they got closer. Just as Jasper finished telling Charlie where they were the curve appeared and Edward pulled the brake. The tires locked and the started to slide a little. Jasper was holding on for dear life as they slid closer to the edge of the trees. They had slowed some , but not nearly enough. They hit the line of trees with the passengers side. The car crashed through most of them , but a huge tree brought them to a stop.

Edward looked around to take in the damage. He had scratches and cuts from the broken glass that had flown around , but nothing seemed broken. He looked over to make sure that Jasper was alright and his heart stopped. Jasper seemed to be unconcious. A tree limb was stuck in the door and there was blood running down the side of his head. He looked closer at the branch and saw that it had thankfully missed actually stabbing him , but it was pinning him in the seat. He carefully held Jasper's head as he tried to wake him.

"Jasper , baby. Wake up. Please." he pleaded with him.

He could hear the sirens coming up the road. He tried again to wake him. Trying to keep the panic from over taking him.

"Jasper , baby , please open your eyes for me !!" he begged. Slowly he saw Jasper's eyes flutter open. He looked around until he found Edward's face. He let a small smile play on his lips.

_"E..ed..ward."_ Jasper whispered.

"Yeah , baby. I'm here. It's gonna be alright." Edward said relaxing slightly.

"I don't feel so great." Jasper said quietly.

"I know. The paramedics are on the way. Your gonna be fine." he told him , keeping him awake.

"I...I want you to know. In case..." Jasper started , but Edward cut him off.

"Baby , your gonna be just fine. You are **NOT** going to die , okay!" he told him.

"In case I don't. I...I love you." Jasper told him , caressing his cheek lightly.

"Oh baby , I love you , too , but you'll be just fine. They're walking this way right now." he told him , placing a light kiss on his lips. He pulled back to look at him. He had closed his eyes and slipped into the darkness again. The paramedics went to work on helping him while the firefighters tried to get the door off to get him out. Edward was checked over and allowed to wait till they got Jasper out to go to the hospital. He had only superficial wounds so he was safe. They finally cut away the door and pulled Jasper out. He was still unconcious as they loaded him in the ambulance.

Edward was sitting on the bench in the back as they checked Jasper out on the ride to the hospital. He was holding his hand , rubbing his thumb across the palm of his hand , trying to comfort him. They pulling in when the machine counting Jasper's heartbeats went crazy. His heart was racing and the machine was screeching in impending trouble. The paramedics flew out the back and into the automatic doors. Doctors were running to their side as the paramedics filled them in. Carlisle was one of them. He was trying to get the information as he called out orders to the staff. Edward was running behind them as the approached the farthest he could pass when the machine hit a continous note. He was flat lining. They held him back as they rushed the love of his life away from him. His heart was stopped and Edward's was breaking. All their friends dragged him to the waiting room where they all sat awaiting the news of Jasper's fate...

I KNOW.... I'M MEAN... PLEASE NO DEATH THREATS... I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON... JUST REVIEW YOUR HEART OUT... NO PUN INTENDED.


	12. Let me show you my heart

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Jacob's POV

He had watched them the whole week. Edward and Jasper were constantly surrounded by people. It made his job more complicated. He had known that it wouldn't take Chief Swan to long to figure out who's heart he had sent. He didn't anticipate the security that would surround the boys though. He wanted time to get Jasper out of the way. At the very least he wanted time to talk to Edward. _My Edward ,_ he sighed at the thought.

It was Friday and the whole group was headed out to the school dance. It seemed like the perfect opportunity. He could blend in and escape quickly if he needed to. He was watching Edward and Jasper sitting at the table. Deep in conversation with their friends. The whole scene pissed him off. That was supposed to be him sitting next to Edward. Talking casually with their friends. Getting to make love to his sweet Edward at the end of the night. It was the thought that it would be Jasper who got to be Edward's first that threw him over the edge.

He went out to Edward's car , making sure that no one was around. He crawled under it to get to the break line. One simple cut and his plan was in motion. True , Edward had a good chance at getting hurt , but not as bad as Jasper. Jacob knew which way Edward would drive home. It would take them to the sharp curve where they were bound to run off the road. They would be driving the right direction , so it would hit on the passengers side. That would at least fuck Jasper up enough that tonight's activities would be canceled. He crawled back out and decided that he would need to let Edward see him. If he was right they would leave immediately.

He made his way back into the gym and scanned the crowd for Edward. _My Edward ,_ he thought again. When the DJ called last song he found his target. He watched as Jasper clung to him as they moved together.** Mine!** He screamed in his head. Then Edward saw him. The look on his face told him he had been right. They would leave right away. Jasper turned him around and Jacob took off. He needed to be at the scene of where they would crash. That way he would know that Edward was fine and how bad Jasper was.

He had made it to the curve only five minutes before he saw their headlights. He had hidden the car and camped out on the opposite side of the road. No need to find himself in the path of the out of control car. He watched as the came to the curve. He could tell when Edward had pulled the e-brake. The car spun slightly and hit the line of trees. _Perfect_. The passengers side was taking a beating. He felt positively giddy as he watched the damage being inflicted on Jasper's side. He wanted to get a closer look , but he could see the lights from the cops and emergency workers coming down the road.

_Damn!_ They must have called before the accident. Either way he was trapped until they left. At least he would still get to see their conditions. He watched as they removed Edward and checked him over. He was allowed to stay so he was alright. They took longer to get Jasper out. When they did he was carried out. He seemed to be in pretty bad shape. That was exactly what he had wanted. The ambulance took off , but the cops remained. It felt like an eternity until they left. He made his way back to his house and waited. He needed to know how bad Jasper was before he could go any further. Hopefully the bastard had internal injuries and died on the way. _One can dream , one can dream ,_ he though to himself.

Edward"s POV

It had been three hours since they had taken Jasper away from him. It was pure hell. His father had come out once to tell them that they needed to do surgery. That was an hour ago. No one spoke a word. They were all lost in their own minds. It seemed surreal to Edward. Only hours ago they were laughing and dancing without a care in the world. Then reality came crashing down. The whole world seemed to be darker. Edward knew that the only thing that would make it brighter was Jasper.

Chief Swan had arrived shortly after them and was pacing back and forth again. He had done this six times so far. He had told them that the scene was being processed , but it may take a while before the know anything , if at all. He hadn't said a word since. Rose was sitting wrapped in Emmett's arms. This was harder on her. They had lost their parents recently in a car crash and it was dredging up those emotions on top of the ones for Jasper. Both her and Charlie were dead quiet. He had held her in a tight hug and whispered encouragements in her ear for a few minutes before they both fell silent.

Emmett , Alice and Jacob had offered their encouragement that he would be alright and outright refused to leave until they knew. When they were introducing themselves to Chief Swan there had been a tense moment when it was Jacob's turn. Charlie had been so stressed that he jumped to the conclusion that this was the very same Jacob. He had almost decked him before they informed him that he was Jacob Dweyer. He had apologized numerous times. Jacob forgave him quickly , even said he would have done the same. Edward had thought briefly that when it was all done and over with Jacob just might change his name.

By the fourth hour , Alice and Rose were asleep against each other. Emmett was watching over them. Charlie had began to make a dent in the hideous carpet. Esme had joined their vigil with some food and good coffee. Edward was sure that in the end he would be bald from running his hands through his hair in frustration and anxiety. When they were almost to the fifth hour , Carlisle came walking through the doors. The whole atmosphere must have changed dramatically because everyone was suddenly awake and alert.

Carlisle walked straight up to Charlie and sighed before he began.

"We've managed to stabilize him. He had quite a few injuries that required a lot of work. He broke two ribs and his right arm. They've been bandaged as much as possible , the cast will be on for a while so he may need help with some things. There was a piece of rib that punctured his right lung and his liver. His spleen was bruised , but we managed to clean everything up. We stopped the bleeding and thankfully there were no head injuries. So far he should make a full recovery. " Carlisle finished.

"Oh , thank you so much!" Charlie said shaking Carlisle's hand enthusiastically.

"Of course. He will be out of recovery in half an hour and you can go see him." Carlisle said and kissed Esme before heading back to work.

"Hey , son. It's alright he's gonna be fine." Charlie said as he gripped Edward's shoulder.

Edward was stunned and confused until he realized that he had tears streaming down his face. Alice and Rose came to comfort him in an Edward sandwich.

"I know. I just love him so much. I almost lost him tonight." Edward cried out , burying his head into Alice's shoulder.

"It's alright , Ed. He'll be good as new soon and you can have your wicked way with him." Emmett said trying to lighten the mood.

Edward looked at Charlie who was eying Emmett with a shocked expression. Rose reached over to smack him upside his head as Jacob chuckled slightly.

"Oww. What was that for , baby?" he asked Rose.

"For being an idiot." she replied simply.

"I think I'm going to pretend that I was deaf for a minute there." Charlie stated.

They made their way back to Jasper's room after thirty minutes and the sight almost brought Edward to his knees. Jasper was hooked up to machines and there was a constant beeping that kept the time of his heartbeats. He had bruises forming on the parts of skin they could see. He was breathing on his own and seemed peaceful. Edward was hurting. Jacob was going to be lucky if the cops got to him before he did. He wouldn't go looking for the bastard , but if he showed up he was going to rip him apart.

They stayed for a few hours before Charlie and Carlisle convinced them to go home. Everyone left willingly except Edward. He refused to go. They finally agreed to let him stay. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and held Jasper's hand as he fell into an uneasy sleep. He awoke in the early hours before dawn to find Jasper looking at him.

"Oh , baby , you're awake." Edward said.

_"Yeah. I feel like I've been hit by a truck though."_ Jasper whispered.

"You should rest some more. You're gonna need it so you can get out of here." Edward told him.

_"I will I just wanted to tell you something first. Come here."_ he said. Edward leaned down to Jasper as he kissed him softly.

_"I love you , Edward."_ Jasper told him as they broke away.

"I love you , too , Jasper." Edward said as he drifted back to sleep.

Jasper's POV

He had woke up again for tests. He thought about the night before as the nurses poked and prodded him. The crash was horrific. The pain was unbearable. He had known that he wasn't fine and he didn't want to lose conciousness without telling Edward the truth about how he felt. In case he never woke up. He vaguely remembered Edward saying he loved him to before the darkness swallowed him. Then he had woke up in the hospital. His uncle was asleep in the chair on the left side of him while Edward was asleep with his head on the bed on the right.

Edward had woke up a few minutes after he did. He seemed so relieved that he was okay. It made Jasper wonder how bad he was. He knew that he felt like shit run over. That was how his entire body felt. He was still a little tired , but he needed to tell Edward again. This time without the threat of death. That way Edward would know that in no uncertain terms was he joking. He told him and Edward had told him he loved him to. It was perfect. Well , almost perfect. It would have been if he didn't feel so shitty.

The gang had come in as soon as visiting hours started. They talked and Emmett cracked jokes , trying to keep the mood light. Charlie left for work. Now that he knew Jasper was fine , he was gonna get the son of a bitch that put him there. Carlisle had informed him that he would be a resident for the next week. Then he just needed to be careful with his ribs and arm. It was going to be one long week.

The week had passed quicker than Jasper had anticipated. They all came as often as they could. Edward stayed until Jasper kicked him out to go shower , eat and change. Carlisle knew that he was safer at the hospital so he let him miss school. Alice always brought their work to them. Jasper tried to do his own , but Edward insisted that he do it. Charlie still hadn't been able to find Jacob and that was making them all nervous.

When the week was up Charlie had told him and Rose that they were to stay at Edward's since he would be gone , trying to find Jacob. It was much safer. Plus it worked out with Jasper's need for regular check ups. Jacob remained silent for the most part after the accident. He only sent another letter. He informed Edward that he would get rid of Jasper so they could be together. He seemed to believe that Edward was still with him because he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Jasper got lucky. Carlisle was able to remove the cast after three weeks and he was declared healthy once again. Since Jacob was still on the loose they had to restrict their activities to each others houses. Jasper had been thinking a lot about taking the next step during his recovery time. They would have the house to themselves tonight. It was only possible because the Cullens had a state-of-the-art security system. Everyone had left half an hour ago and Jasper was laying with Edward on his bed , both tangled in a make-out session.

"Edward. I want to talk about something." Jasper said pulling back.

"Of course , babe." Edward told him.

"I want to...I think we...oh hell , I want you to make love to me." Jasper said in a rush. Edward stared at him for a few minutes.

"Do you think we're ready for that?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I do. The accident showed me that you never know when your time's up and I don't want to waste another minute without showing you how much I love you." Jasper said , taking his face in his hands.

"Neither do I , but I don't want you to wake up regretting it." Edward said quietly.

"I could _never_ regret what I do with you." Jasper said as he leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss started off slow , but it built in intensity. Jasper ran his hands down Edward's bare chest , raking his nails over his nipples. Edward moaned into the kiss. Realizing the truth in Jasper's words , Edward pulled Jasper's shirt over his head. Jasper reached the top of Edward's pajama pants and tugged gently on them. Edward helped him pull them off , tossing them to the floor. Edward let his eyes follow the lines of Jasper's chest down his abdomen to where he tugged on his pants. After pulling them off he looked up at Jasper. Jasper reached slowly for Edward's boxers , silently asking permission before pulling them off. He saw his answer in Edward's eyes. The love poured out of them , combined with his lust , it was breathtaking.

Edward returned the favor by removing Jasper's. Once they were both naked it got slightly akward. Neither had done this before and it wasn't your usual problem. They had never discussed who would be top and who would be bottom. Jasper took the leap and pulled Edward on top of him. Edward kissed him passionately before reaching into the nightstand and pulling out the bottle of lube. He applied it to his fingers and cock , then set it to the side. He placed his fingers at Jasper's entrance and looked to him for permission. Jasper only nodded. Edward slowly pushed one finger in , letting him get used to it. Once he was relaxed he began to pump it in and out. It was uncomfortable at first , but it slowly turned into pleasure.

When he was moaning , Edward inserted the other finger. He slowly moved them , scissoring them as he pulled out to stretch him. Once he was fully prepared he removed his fingers and positioned himself. Jasper was slightly scared , but he gave Edward permission again. Edward entered him slowly. Stopping to let him stretch. Once he was fully buried inside him he waited. Jasper let the feeling grow comfortable before he began moving , signaling to Edward that it was okay to move. Edward took his time and moved gently. Soon the uncomfortable feeling was replaced with intense pleasure and he began to move in time with Edward.

_"Oh , god , Edward. That feels good._" Jasper panted out.

_"Your so fucking tight. Oh , Jazz!"_ Edward moaned as he increased the pace.

Jasper knew he was getting close and Edward hit a magic spot that sent tremors of pleasure down his spine. It wasn't long before Edward was stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

_"Ed , I'm so close."_ Jasper said.

_"Me too , baby. Can you cum with me?"_ Edward grunted with each thrust.

Edward took his other hand and pinched Jasper's nipple. It was all he needed. _"Fuck , EDWARD!!"_ He exploded in Edward's hand , screaming his name. Edward gave a few more thrusts before he reached his climax.

_"Oh fuck , I'm cumming , JASPER!"_ Edward groaned out. Jasper felt his warm cum shoot deep inside him. He collapsed on Jasper's chest. Both trying to catch their breath. Finally Edward lifted up and kissed Jasper tenderly. He gently pulled out and lay beside him , cuddling him in his arms.

"I love you , Jasper." Edward said.

" I love you too , Edward." Jasper told him placing a kiss on his forehead. They lay there for a few more minutes before Edward got up to get a washcloth from the bathroom. He lovingly cleaned Jasper before getting what was on him. He crawled back in the bed and wrapped his arm around Jasper.

"That was the most amazing thing. I'm glad it was you." Edward whispered in his ear.

"Me too." Jasper said. They laid there holding each other until they both fell asleep. The last thought that passed through Jasper's mind before he succumbed to sleep was , I'm going to do that for the rest of your life.

Neither of them had noticed Jacob's form in the tree outside the window...

IT'S GETTING CLOSER PEEPS... HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH THE LOVE MAKING... NEVER REALLY KNOW IF I WRITE THESE THINGS WELL... IT EASIER TO DO THEM... LOL... REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP...


	13. Who I am

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Jacob's POV

That was it. The last straw. That blond **HAD** to die now. He had taken the one thing that he had always wanted. This was his Edward and that boy had tainted him. He jumped down from the tree outside Edward's room and ran to his car. The whole drive home he was planning. He needed to get these damn cops off his ass. He couldn't do anything with them constantly looking for him. He thought about it and the only thing he knew to do was give them a body. He headed to Port Angeles to find the perfect specimen. Sure , once they had Edward identify the body it would put them back on his trail , but it would give him enough time to get to the pretty boy. He was gonna make him wish he was never born.

He arrived at the club shortly after nine. This was the same club that he had met Edward at. The choices were always good and the boys were more than willing. Too bad that tonight's pick wouldn't be leaving in the morning. He stood next to the dance floor in the shadows watching the young boys gyrating against each other. Any other time the sight would be erotic , but he had lost the only one that mattered to him when it came to sex so he was pissed. Either way he would have him soon enough. He spotted a young boy that looked like he could pass for his cousin. He decided to make his move. He walked up behind the boy and began dancing with him. He held his hips as they swayed back and forth to the beat of the music. The boy dragged him to the side after the song ended.

He kissed him , grabbing handfuls of hair. Tugging gently. The boy moaned in his mouth. He ran his hand down the boy's chest , making his way to the rock hard cock that waited at the end. He rubbed him through his jeans , eliciting moans and groans from the boy. When they needed air he trailed kisses down the sides of his neck. He nibbled on his earlobes , earning him hisses of pleasure. He had the boy right where he wanted him. He had baited the hook , the boy had grabbed it. Now he needed to see if he would be reeling him all the way in.

"The names Jacob." Jacob said in between kisses.

"So's mine. It's Jacob Black." the boy told him. This actually threw him. He was shocked that he would actually find someone with that exact name. Everyone knew him as Jacob Black , but he had adopted that name years ago. When he had come out in high school , they had terrorized him. He had left one summer , the summer his father died , and reinvented himself. No one had even recognized him so he got away with it. They reasoned that the boy known as James Taylor had either moved forever or died. Hell , some thought he had committed suicide. They never suspected that James was Jacob Black. Still , he couldn't believe his luck. Now he wouldn't have to forge the identification. It was to good to be true.

"So , you want to come back to my place?" James/Jacob asked.

"Let's go." Jacob said.

James/Jacob took the boy back to his father's house. They had sex. Then as the boy slept , James shot him in the chest. He dressed the body and took it to the park in town. He knew it wouldn't be long before someone found it. He went back to watch Jasper's house. Now all he had to do was wait.

Edward's POV

Edward awoke the next morning in Jasper's arms. It was by far the best night of his life. When Jasper woke up a few minutes later , Edward kissed him sweetly.

"Good morning , beautiful." Edward said.

"Good morning to you too , baby." Jasper replied as he stretched.

"How about a nice shower?" Edward asked.

"That sounds wonderful. I hope you have a lot of hot water." Jasper told him.

"We do. Why?" Edward asked confused.

"It's gonna be a very _long_ shower." Jasper said , the innuendo leaking from the sentence. They both ran to the bathroom. Edward adjusted the temperature and kissed Jasper as they waited. Once it was warm enough they climbed in. Edward wrapped his arms around Jasper as they kissed , running his hands down his back. Jasper planted one hand in his bronze hair while the other made it's way down Edward's chest. He started stroking Edward's now painfully erect cock. Edward broke the kiss to moan at the sensation. He pulled Jasper closer to him. When he couldn't take Jasper's stroking any more he turned him around.

He braced Jasper against the wall , using his leg to part his legs. He gently inserted two fingers to prepare him. Once he was stretched , Edward entered him slowly. He waited till he was used to the sensation and began to move. Each thrust left Jasper groaning as he grunted his pleasure. It was the best feeling in the world , being in Jasper. He was so tight and warm. This was his slice of heaven. He was getting close so he angled his thrusts to hit Jasper's prostate. This caused his groans to turn into screams and disconnected sentences.

_"Ohh....ughh....Edward...right there...ohh fuck....yes..." _Jasper said as he moved his hips back to meet Edward's thrusts.

_"Ohh....I know baby...it feels so good....you're gonna make me cum..."_ Edward grunted as he increased his speed.

_"Then cum for me , baby....ohh fuck..."_ Jasper told him , stroking himself in time with Edward's thrusts.

"_You want me to ...ughh god....cum in your tight little ass?"_ Edward said as he got closer.

_"Yes....yes...yes!!!!"_ Jasper screamed out.

_"Are you ready to cum?"_ Edward asked , trying to hold his orgasm back.

_"Yes, do it now! Ohh Fuck!!!"_ Jasper screamed as he shot cum across the shower wall.

_"__Ohh Jasper , Fuuuccckkk!!"_ Edward grunted as he shot his own warm cum deep into Jasper's ass. After they both caught their breath , Edward pulled out and grabbed the wash cloth. He put soap on it and started to wash his lover's body. Once he was done Jasper returned the favor. When they were both clean they got out and got dressed. Deciding that it was time to go home , Edward drove Jasper to Charlie's. He had dropped him off telling him he's see him later , with a kiss and and _' I love you '_ he drove home. He made it home when Charlie called. He needed him to come identify Jacob's body. He turned out of the drive way and headed to the hospital. The whole way he was thinking how , after this was over , he wanted to wake up to Jasper forever.

Jasper's POV

He was having the best morning of his entire life. He had made love to Edward twice now and he never wanted to stop. He wanted to wake up in his arms for the rest of his life. He was sure of that. He had just been dropped off by Edward and couldn't wait till he returned later to take him to his house. He had been staying there while they looked for Jacob. Rose was supposed to be home , but she had left a note saying she went to the store to get food. Jasper walked up to his room thinking about the wonderful day he was having. As he walked in the door , he was lost so deep in thought that he never saw Jacob in the corner. He was hit over the head and the darkness claimed him.

He had no idea how long he had been out , but when he came to he had no idea where he was. He was tied to a chair in a bare room with dark , torn curtains hanging over the windows. There wasn't much light coming through , but he didn't know if that was cause of the time or the curtains. He looked around and saw that at least for now he was alone. He didn't hear any movement from outside the door so he hoped he was alone. He began trying to get out of the chair. He needed to get back to his Edward. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who had hit him. It could only have been Jacob. One day this sick fucker was gonna get what was coming to him.

Just as he was about to get the rope undone , he heard the door slam. He froze. He watched as the door slowly opened to reveal a pissed off looking Jacob. He walked toward him. Jasper took in his appearance. He looked as though he hadn't showered in a week. His hair was matted and his clothes were slightly torn. After a minute he finally spoke.

"Hello , Jasper. Glad you finally woke up." he said in a calm voice. Jasper just stared at him.

"Don't want to talk. That's fine. You won't be alive much longer anyway. I suppose your wondering why I did all this right?" he asked. Jasper just nodded.

"Well , it took a while , but I finally realized that the only way to get _my Edward_ back was to get you out of the way. I tried the night of the dance , but you walked away from that. Then I went back to planning and watching. Then I saw you. You had sex. With **MY** Edward. That was it. You had to go then. But how to get you away from him? You were always in his company. So I found a kid that looked like me and killed him. I left the body where it would be found quickly. Then I waited for Edward to take you home. Once he was gone I hit you and brought you here. By now they know the boy isn't me , but they have to be confused." Jacob said.

"Why would they be confused? Edward will tell them that it's not you." Jasper said.

"Ahh , he speaks! The boy shares my name. Well , the name I gave myself years ago. See I couldn't take the abuse I received after I came out. When the summer came I changed everything. I left this hell hole James Taylor and returned Jacob Black. I was rather surprised that the boy had the same name. Either way , they won't find us. I'm gonna enjoy killing you." James finished. The whole time Jasper had been slowly undoing the rope. When he had freed his hands he waited. James walked out of the room to get something and Jasper jumped up to hide behind the door. When James walked back in , Jasper hit him over the head as hard as he could and ran out.

The living room held a few pieces of furniture , but nothing he could find to defend himself with. He ran to the kitchen and saw the gun sitting on the counter. He checked to make sure it was loaded. He spun around and waited for James to come in the room. He heard him stumbling down the hall. He held the gun up , finger ready on the trigger. James came into to the doorway holding a gun. They stared at each other for a minute then a shot rang out. The sound of a body hitting the floor echoed in the room.

Edward's POV

Edward arrived at the hospital and met Charlie inside. They walked down to the morgue so he could identify Jacob's body. They entered the cold room to find the medical examiner and Carlisle waiting for them. Edward stepped toward the table that held a body bag. He took a shaky breath. In seconds he would know if this whole thing was over or not. He swore that if it was Jacob he was gonna by Jasper's ring right after he left this place.

"Edward. We found him in the park this morning. He has identification , but I want to be sure." Charlie told him.

"It's fine. Let's get this over with." Edward said. His father stood by his side , holding his shoulders in comfort. The bag was unzipped and Edward took a deep breath before he looked down. He gasped in alarm.

"That's not him." Edward told them.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. He looks like him , but that it not Jacob." Edward said.

"He has the same name. I don't understand. Unless it's not his real name." Charlie said thoughtfully. Just then his phone rang. He stepped aside to answer it.

_"What?!?!"_ Charlie screamed into the phone. He listened and hung up.

"Jasper's gone. Someone came to the house and took him. Rose said she found the blood when she got back from the store. The guys are checking the scene for evidence right now." Charlie explained in a panic.

It hit Edward hard. The love of his life was in the hands of that psychopath and they had no idea where he was. Hell , they didn't even know who he was. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to Jasper. He needed him. He was the air he breathed. He looked at the body on the table again. He had no doubt that Jacob planned to kill Jasper. He could only pray that he was still alive. He tried to think over everything that Jacob had ever told him. There had to be a clue somewhere. He suddenly remembered him talking about his father's abadoned house. He had inherited it , but never wanted to live in it or sell it. It was worth a shot. He told Charlie and they headed to the only abandon house in town. The only thought that Edward had was , _please be alive..._


	14. My Fate

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Edward's POV

We were racing through the streets of Forks in Charlie's cruiser. Racing toward the unknown. There were only a few possible outcomes in this senario. Either Jasper was alive or he was dead. The last one would destroy Edward. The love of his life laying lifeless before his eyes sent him into a round of barely contained sobs. Carlisle was sitting behind him and he felt his arms wrap around him as best as they could with the seat between them. They rode in silence. Neither wanting to give false hope or state their fears. It was the longest car ride of Edward's life. He was never a religious person , but at that moment he was praying with all he was had.

They reached the drive to the abandon house. The house itself was a mess. The paint was half gone and the roof was missing shingles. The shutters on the windows were half gone. It was obvious that no one had taken care of it in years. There was a car parked in the front yard. That was at least an encouraging sight. They pulled to a stop by the decaying porch. Charlie turned the car off , but made no move to get out. He turned to speak to Edward and Carlisle.

"There's a good chance that no one is here or that he has..._killed_...Jasper and left. Either way with backup so far behind it would be best if you came in with me. That way he can't come out while I'm inside and hurt you." Charlie said in full on Chief mode.

"Alright , Charlie. We'll stick next to you and keep an eye out." Carlisle said.

Edward couldn't bring himself to say a word. The only thing that was running through his mind was that beyond that door he would find the answer to Jasper's fate. It was his defining moment. This would decide his own fate. He was either destined for great love for a lifetime or a life of loneliness. He would never commit suicide. That was the coward's way out. Besides he could never do that to his family. He took calming breaths as they got out and headed to the door.

Charlie slowly opened the door , cautious of any movement or danger. He walked in to the first room. It was the living room. It was scattered with broken and unused furniture. There was no sign that life had exsisted in this room in a long time. They moved to the room of to the side. It was a bare room that only held a chair wrapped in rope , laying on it's side. Other than that the room was like the other. They continued there search of every room they came to. The last room left was the kitchen. They all looked at each other knowing that this room would hold the truth. That no matter what , once they entered it their lives would change.

Charlie's POV

He was at the hospital morgue with Edward. He had revealed that this was not Jacob lying on the slab. It pissed him off that yet another teen had fallen to this sadistic son of a bitch. The kid needed to be found. This could not continue. It would only be a matter of time before the body on the slab belonged to Jasper or even Edward. He knew the latter was a possibility. If the kid got fed up of trying to get him to see things his way then he would settle for the alternative. The old 'If I can't have him , no one will ' perspective. Edward was running the situation of Jacob not being who he thought he was through his mind when the phone rang. Charlie looked down at it and it read '_ Home '_. Deciding to answer he walked off a little.

"Hello?" he answered quietly.

"Uncle Charlie! Jasper's gone!" Rose screamed into the phone.

_"What?!?!"_ Charlie bellowed back.

"I got home from the grocery store and there was blood in the kitchen and the back door was open. I called the station , but they said you weren't there. They sent over the other guys. There searching right now." Rose explained frantically.

"Ok. Stay there. I'm gonna find him." he told her before hanging up.

He told Edward and Carlisle what had happened. Poor Edward went white as a sheet. Then he had a stroke of brilliance. Jacob had told him of his father's house. There was only one abandoned house in town and it was our only hope at the moment. He called for backup , but they would get there after them. They raced through the streets. It was a silent ride. No one was willing to voice anything. They reached the house and entered. Charlie was on guard at every room. Bracing to meet the bastard and preparing to find the body of his nephew. They had searched every room except the kitchen. They stood there gathering the strength to walk in. Charlie raised his gun and held it steady as he took that first step.

Carlisle's POV

This was a frigged up situation. This boy had terrorized his son and his new boyfriend from the start. He had tried to kill them the night of the dance and he had shown that he was capable of killing twice now. The room in front of them held answers to Jasper's fate. It would devastate his son if the boy had killed Jasper. He could see the impact Jasper had had on Edward. The whole family and his friends had come to love him. They had shown that the night of the accident. They held a constant vigil in the waiting room. This had the same air of anxiety that that night had held.

Charlie had braced himself just like Edward and Carlisle were doing. It was time to learn the truth. Carlisle knew he needed to prepare to be there for his son in case of the worst. He watched Charlie hold the gun up and prepare to enter the room. He took a deep breath and followed him in with Edward at his side.

Edward's POV

The scene that met there eyes was one that Edward knew he would never forget. There was blood across the floor , pooling in large puddles. Jacob was slumped over near the doorway. His head hung at an uncomfortable angle. Edward realized at once that he was dead. He could see the hole in his chest right where his heart was. He watched Carlisle crawl to him and check for a pulse. The silent shake of his head told them that he was dead. He quickly looked around the room in search of Jasper.

He found him leaning against the counters. His head was resting against the doors and his eyes were closed. He looked almost peaceful. His legs were stretched out in front of him and his arms limp at his sides. There was blood pooling on the floor , running from his arms onto the slick tile floor. Edward's breath hitched in his throat and he threw a frantic glance at Carlisle as he made his way to Jasper.

He was having trouble keeping his breathing even as he watched Carlisle grab Jasper's wrist. Charlie stood next to him in silence , awaiting the answer. It seemed like eternity before Carlisle yelled to them.

"We need to get him to the hospital now. He's still alive , but only just. The bullet clipped the artery." he yelled as he picked Jasper up and ran to the car. Charlie and Edward jumped in and the sped to the hospital. Carlisle called ahead to get the supplies and staff prepped. Edward was sure he would pass out before the whole ordeal was done. Charlie brought the car to a screeching halt and Carlisle ran through the doors. Jasper was once again carried away from him without him knowing the outcome.

Just like the last time they all ended up in the waiting room. Rose was beating herself up over the whole thing. She seemed to think that she could have prevented it if she were home. It wasn't until Emmett pointed out that if she had been there he just would have killed her to get to Jasper that she let it go. Thankfully it didn't take as long this time. Carlisle proudly announced that he was going to be fine. Edward exhaled all the tension and fear that he had inside him. It was like the weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Jacob was dead and Jasper would be fine. Charlie eventually got the news that Jacob was actually James Taylor. This had sent shock waves through them. James had been Emmett's best friend years ago. It shows you how much you can never truly know a person. Edward and Alice left after Jasper fell asleep.

They drove to Port Angeles and stopped at the jewelry store. Alice never asked about why they were there. It was like she knew what he was doing. They found a plain , silver band with the words ' forever ' etched inside. Edward bought two. They left and drove back to the hospital. Edward's first conversation was Charlie. He asked him to step outside for a minute.

"Charlie , I want to ask you something and I want you to know that I'm serious. It may not be legal , but it doesn't matter to me." Edward told him. Charlie looked at him for a minute.

"I don't really know what you gettin at son , but I can't condone illegal." Charlie said confused.

"I want to ask Jasper to marry me." Edward said. Charlie stared at him in shock.

"Hell , I thought you were informing me about a future crime. I'm not sure about this. What about school.?" Charlie asked thinking the idea over.

"We would get married and finish school before we moved out." Edward told him.

"Then I guess you have my blessing. If he wants to take your name I'll fill out the forms." Charlie told him as he shook his hand.

"Thank you , sir." Edward said as he walked back in to the room. Carlisle greeted him with a smile and a hug. Alice had obviously filled him in on his plan. They watched as Jasper began to wake up. Alice suggested that they go get something to eat while Edward had a minute with Jasper. They all told Jasper they'd be back later and left them alone.

"So , is _he_ dead?" Jasper asked.

"Yes , he is. And he wasn't even who we thought he was." Edward told him.

"I know. He told me before he tried to kill me." Jasper told him as he carefully sat up in the bed.

"Jasper , you know I love you , right?" Edward started.

"Of course. What's wrong?" Jasper asked , looking a little afraid of what he had to say.

"I want to marry you. Even if it won't be legal. I want to spend forever with you. So will you marry me?" Edward asked as he pulled the band out of his pocket.

Jasper gasped at the ring. His eyes filled with tears as he slowly reached out to touch the small ring. He looked up at Edward with a look in his eyes and a smile.

"Yes!" Jasper said as he leaned in to kiss Edward. Edward placed the ring on his finger and kissed it.

"What about Charlie? And you need a ring?" Jasper said suddenly.

"I asked Charlie and he agreed and I do have a ring." he said as he pulled his out. He pointed out the inside. Jasper took his off and looked for the words. He smiled when he found them.

They were married that summer. The kids in school thought they were crazy , but they didn't care. Everyone important supported them. They had each other and that was all that mattered. They had survived James. They would survive anything that came at them. Edward lived at his house and Jasper stayed with Charlie. They spent all their time with each other and their friends. Jasper Hale became Jasper Cullen. They even created a domino effect. Alice and Jacob were getting married after they graduated and Emmett planned to propose at prom. Their world was perfect. Jasper had come to this town and met Edward. He had lost sight of who he was after the deaths of his parents and his realization that he was gay. Now that he had everything he could ever dream of he knew one thing. He knew who he was.

WELL THAT'S IT FOLKS... I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL BUT I'M NOT SURE... SO REVIEW AND TOSS ME YOUR THOUGHTS... ALSO I WILL POST AN ALTERNATE ENDING FOR MY FANS THAT HATE THE HAPPY ENDINGS.... I AIM TO PLEASE... SO LEAVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS...


	15. Alternate Ending

DISCLAIMER----I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING---CHARACHTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS

WILL CONTAIN LEMONS---YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!JASPER/EDWARD---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---ALL HUMAN---SLIGHTLY GRAPHIC---ENJOY!!!!!!!!

Edward's POV

We were racing through the streets of Forks in Charlie's cruiser. Racing toward the unknown. There were only a few possible outcomes in this senario. Either Jasper was alive or he was dead. The last one would destroy Edward. The love of his life laying lifeless before his eyes sent him into a round of barely contained sobs. Carlisle was sitting behind him and he felt his arms wrap around him as best as they could with the seat between them. They rode in silence. Neither wanting to give false hope or state their fears. It was the longest car ride of Edward's life. He was never a religious person , but at that moment he was praying with all he was had.

They reached the drive to the abandon house. The house itself was a mess. The paint was half gone and the roof was missing shingles. The shutters on the windows were half gone. It was obvious that no one had taken care of it in years. There was a car parked in the front yard. That was at least an encouraging sight. They pulled to a stop by the decaying porch. Charlie turned the car off , but made no move to get out. He turned to speak to Edward and Carlisle.

"There's a good chance that no one is here or that he has...killed...Jasper and left. Either way with backup so far behind it would be best if you came in with me. That way he can't come out while I'm inside and hurt you." Charlie said in full on Chief mode.

"Alright , Charlie. We'll stick next to you and keep an eye out." Carlisle said.

Edward couldn't bring himself to say a word. The only thing that was running through his mind was that beyond that door he would find the answer to Jasper's fate. It was his defining moment. This would decide his own fate. He was either destined for great love for a lifetime or a life of loneliness. He would never commit suicide. That was the coward's way out. Besides he could never do that to his family. He took calming breaths as they got out and headed to the door.

Charlie slowly opened the door , cautious of any movement or danger. He walked in to the first room. It was the living room. It was scattered with broken and unused furniture. There was no sign that life had exsisted in this room in a long time. They moved to the room off to the side. It was a bare room that only held a chair wrapped in rope , laying on it's side. Other than that the room was like the other. They continued there search of every room they came to. The last room left was the kitchen. They all looked at each other knowing that this room would hold the truth. That no matter what , once they entered it their lives would change.

Charlie's POV

He was at the hospital morgue with Edward. He had revealed that this was not Jacob lying on the slab. It pissed him off that yet another teen had fallen to this sadistic son of a bitch. The kid needed to be found. This could not continue. It would only be a matter of time before the body on the slab belonged to Jasper or even Edward. He knew the latter was a possibility. If the kid got fed up of trying to get him to see things his way then he would settle for the alternative. The old 'If I can't have him , no one will ' perspective. Edward was running the situation of Jacob not being who he thought he was through his mind when the phone rang. Charlie looked down at it and it read ' Home '. Deciding to answer he walked off a little.

"Hello?" he answered quietly.

"Uncle Charlie! Jasper's gone!" Rose screamed into the phone.

_"What?!?!_" Charlie bellowed back.

"I got home from the grocery store and there was blood in the kitchen and the back door was open. I called the station , but they said you weren't there. They sent over the other guys. There searching right now." Rose explained frantically.

"Ok. Stay there. I'm gonna find him." he told her before hanging up.

He told Edward and Carlisle what had happened. Poor Edward went white as a sheet. Then he had a stroke of brillance. Jacob had told him of his father's house. There was only one abandoned house in town and it was our only hope at the moment. He called for backup , but they would get there after them. They raced through the streets. It was a silent ride. No one was willing to voice anything. They reached the house and entered. Charlie was on guard at every room. Bracing to meet the bastard and preparing to find the body of his nephew. They had searched every room except the kitchen. They stood there gathering the strength to walk in. Charlie raised his gun and held it steady as he took that first step.

Carlisle's POV

This was a frigged up situation. This boy had terrorized his son and his new boyfriend from the begining. He had tried to kill them the night of the dance and he had shown that he was capable of killing twice now. The room in front of them held answers to Jasper's fate. It would devastate his son if the boy had killed Jasper. He could see the impact Jasper had had on Edward. The whole family and his friends had come to love him. They had shown that the night of the accident. They held a constant vigil in the waiting room. This had the same air of anxiety that that night had held.

Charlie had braced himself just like Edward and Carlisle were doing. It was time to learn the truth. Carlisle knew he needed to prepare to be there for his son in case of the worst. He watched Charlie hold the gun up and prepare to enter the room. He took a deep breath and followed him in with Edward at his side.

Edward's POV

The scene that met there eyes was one that Edward knew he would never forget. There was blood across the floor , pooling in large puddles. Jacob was slumped over near the doorway. His head hung at an uncomfortable angle. Edward realized at once that he was dead. He could see the hole in his chest right where his heart was. He watched Carlisle crawl to him and check for a pulse. The silent shake of his head told them that he was dead. He quickly looked around the room in search of Jasper.

He found him leaning against the counters. His head was resting against the doors and his eyes were closed. He looked almost peaceful. His legs were stretched out in front of him and his arms limp at his sides. There was blood pooling on the floor , running from his arms onto the slick tile floor. Edward's breath hitched in his throat and he threw a frantic glance at Carlisle as he made his way to Jasper.

He was having trouble keeping his breathing even as he watched Carlisle grab Jasper's wrist. Charlie stood next to him in silence , awaiting the answer. It seemed like eternity before Carlisle yelled to them.

"We need to get him to the hospital now. He's still alive , but only just. The bullet clipped the artery." he yelled as he picked Jasper up and ran to the car. Charlie and Edward jumped in and the sped to the hospital. Carlisle called ahead to get the supplies and staff prepped. Edward was sure he would pass out before the whole ordeal was done. Charlie brought the car to a screeching halt and Carlisle ran through the doors. Jasper was once again carried away from him without him knowing the outcome.

Just like the last time they all ended up in the waiting room. Rose was beating herself up over the whole thing. She seemed to think that she could have prevented it if she were home. It wasn't until Emmett pointed out that if she had been there he just would have killed her to get to Jasper that she let it go. Thankfully it didn't take as long this time. Carlisle announced that he has tried as hard as he could , but wasn't able to save him. The tears flowed effortlessly. The entire room was filled with their sobs. The all stood there crying , embracing , not knowing what to do without him.

The funeral was scheduled for a week from the day. Edward and the gang attended. After it was all said and done that was the last the last time that Edward spoke to anyone. He refused to utter a single word. He spent the rest of the years until he was able to move out , writing to everyone on the odd occasion he would respond. They all felt for him , but there was nothing they could do. Time passed and they moved on. Leaving Edward behind to mourn.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Alice and Jacob were married in the fall after graduation. They bought a house and had two kids . The third is due in the spring. They live a happy life for the most part. Jacob opened his own garage and Alice got a job in the fashion world.

Emmett and Rose got married last summer. They're expecting their first child around the same time as Alice and Jacob. It's a boy. They already decided he would carry on Jasper's name. It seemed like the right thing to do.

Charlie plans to retire in the next year or so. The job has worn him out. He never really forgave himself for being to late to save Jasper. He met a woman and has been out a few times. Everyone's curious to see where it goes.

Carlisle and Esme continue to live in the same house. They celebrate events and enjoy their work. Every once in a while the sadness creeps through. They try to focus on the good memories. Having grandchildren running around helps to keep the bad times away.

Edward. Well , Edward kept his promise. He never fell for anyone. The grief that encompassed him was his self made prison. He fought to keep it to himself. No sense thrusting his despair on his family. He never returned to talking. He spent his days in an apartment. Never really leaving until it was vital. That was why he was on the street that day. He never saw the truck lose control. It took him out on the sidewalk. He went quickly and uttered one word , _Jasper_. He was buried next to Jasper. They knew he would have wanted that. It was ironic that the day he was killed was the same day that Jasper lost his life. Their families like to think that they are together now. Happy for all eternity.

They both found out who they were. It was a simple revelation. They were soulmates. Destined to find one another. To be together forever. Jasper just had to leave first and Edward followed a little later.


End file.
